Ciego Amor
by Megami Mars
Summary: Song Fic Alterno: Inuyasha pierde la vista y Kagome se esfuerza cuidandolo, ambos estan enamorados, pero les cuesta trabajo decirlo, ¿Inuyasha recuperara su vista?... InuXKag MirXSan
1. Cap: Siempre es de noche

Hola a todos, de nuevo les estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de Inuyasha, pero esta vez se trata de un Song Fic, no pertenecerá a una sola canción, tampoco les diré cuales son, hasta irlas subiendo, estoy segura de que les encantara, a pesar que será un poco triste el principio, verán que el final mejorara.

**Tal vez el inicio sea un poco enredoso, pero tranquilos, poco a poco desenmarañare todo, además si eres demasiado ( a ) dramático ( a ), espero no hacerte llorar, creo que esta muy melodramático, pero hermoso.**

**Anotación Especial:** Muchas partes de este fic están primera persona (ósea en "yo"), además de que "_los pensamientos los escribiré en este tipo de letra"_ y para hacer más interesante el fic, abandonare por esta ocasión mi estilo de poner el nombre del personaje antes de su dialogo, ahora irán en cualquier momento, antes, después, etc.

* * *

**Cap 1: Siempre es de noche**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, Kagome se dirigía a la casa de la familia Akagi, ese día tardo para terminar sus deberes, una sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro y el sonido de un murmuro musical salida de sus labios, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de amor, pese a todo lo que pidieran decirle otras personas, a ella no le importaba amar a Inuyasha, mucho tiempo antes ya lo hacia, desgraciadamente tuvo que ser un accidente la causa de su amistad, pero a ella no le importaba, era cierto que no sentía ningún obstáculo en su camino, simplemente lo amaba como era, no había nada que a ella le hiciera cambiar de opinión, nada.

Miroku había llegado hacia unas horas, tocaba el piano para su mejor amigo, el cual se encontraba sentado en un sillón dirigido hacia la ventana, donde entraban calidos rayos de sol que poco a poco se apagaban, aun faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, por lo que el ambiente estaba tan cómodo. Desde la cocina venía un olor delicioso, galletas recién horneadas, la especialidad de su prima, con gusto ella iba a verle para pasar un tiempo con él, Sango a pesar de estar un poco incomoda por la visita de Miroku, trataba de hacerles amena la tarde, preparando chocolate caliente para acompañar las galletas.

Inuyasha a duras penas le intentaba confesar a su amigo un enorme secreto que traía a cuestas desde hace mucho, Miroku entendía aun antes de que él terminara, pues lo notaba en la manera de comportarse de su amigo, había cambiado mucho, después de tanto tiempo de apatía por la vida y por la gente, cambio gracias a Kagome, ella con toda su paciencia, jamás se había alejado de él, pese a todo, no era una simple amiga, ni se le podría comparar con toda las tipas que antes se dijeron serlo y que cuando las necesito le dieron la espalda.

Sonó el timbre, la joven Sango bajo apresurada desde la cocina, le emocionaba mucho platicar con Kagome de vez en cuando, Inuyasha guardo silencio a los comentarios que hacia a Miroku, entonces este sólo le hizo saber que sería mejor que algo hiciera, ya era tiempo, pero en la mente de Inuyasha algo no le cuadraba del todo, eso le molestaba bastante, acaso seria egoísta si intentaba algo más con esta niña que tanto lo cuidaba, aun no lo sabía, pero trato de llegar a una solución cuando llego a la sala Sango seguida de Kagome.

- Que tal Inuyasha, veo que tomas un baño de este hermoso atardecer - se acerca depositando un beso en la frente de chico para luego arrodillarse y recostar su cabeza en las piernas de él.

- La tarde es hermosa, aun más ahora...... - no puede evitar sonrojarse, pero recuerda que allí esta su prima y su amigo - Sango, podrías......

- Lo siento primito, me tengo que retirar, las galletas y el chocolate te los pude traer Miroku en un rato, no tiene mucho que hirvió, te puedes quemar, deja que se enfrié - dijo mintiendo para dejar solos a su primo y Kagome, pero no sin antes darle broche de oro - además, Miroku me acompañara a la parada de los autobuses, cuando regrese, te dará el chocolate, nos vemos después Kagome.

- Por mi encantado Sango, disculpe señorita Kagome, nos vemos en un momento - siguiéndole el juego a Sango, se retiraron apresurados.

- Me pregunto hasta cuando seguirán con ese juego - su mirada se enterneció al verlos salir, dejando escapar un suspiro.

- A qué te refieres Kagome.

- En serio no lo haz notado Inu.

- Notar qué...

- Jajaja, de verdad eres un despistado, tan solo oírlos es más que suficiente.

- Pues........ mejor dime.

- Tu prima y Miroku al parecer están interesados.

- Como lo sabes

- Me extraña que no notes los cambios de vos que tienen cuando hablan entre si, aunque también hay otras cosas...

- Supongo que hablas de como se tratan y...... como se miran

- Inuyasha discúlpame, no quise ser imprudente.

- No lo eres, jamás lo haz sido..... pero ahora quisiera algo...

- Si dime, ya sabes que haré lo posible.

- Gracias - dijo casi como un susurro, tomo con una mano, las manos de la chica, con la otra acariciaba su hermoso cabello, tomo aire y al fin le dijo como un susurro - Cuéntame como va cayendo el sol - _"Mientras hablas pensare, que guapa estas que suerte ser, la mitad del cuento del atardecer, que observo al escucharte, por que mis ojos son tu voz"_

- El sol comienza a perderse entre las montañas, es hermoso, esta causando que sus rayos tomen distintos efectos en el cielo, es como un brochazo en un lienzo de colores desde púrpuras hasta rosas, aunque el azul no permite que le gane terreno, se cuela por las orillas y al final, se intenta combinar con el púrpura; las nubes también pelean por ser vistas como una maravilla, toman parte del color del cielo rosa y morado, es un bello paisaje donde el sol hace sentirse para no hacer creer a la gente que es una pintura, aun calienta la tarde, ¿Lo sientes verdad? - Voltea a mirarlo, le gusta describirle detalladamente todo cuando él se lo pide, pero le incomoda un poco el hecho de que sin querer pueda hacerlo sentir mal, pero tal vez lo presiente pues la acaricia con más lentitud a lo que sube su rostro.

- Acércate - "_cuando estemos piel con piel_" - Mis manos te dibujaran, tu aroma me dirá tu edad - "_Junto a ti unidos, sin saber por que, seguramente se me note el resplandor de una ilusión, por que a tu lado puedo olvidar, que para mi siempre es de noche, pero esta noche es como una atardecer, si logras que a la vida me asome, tus ojos sean los que brillan, y la luna que la borre, que en mi eterna oscuridad" -_ El cielo tiene nombre: tu nombre, que no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante.

- A veces eres tan ideatico Inu, aunque me gusta que toques mi rostro, es muy tierna la manera en que lo haces, aunque no te perdonare si andas divulgando mi edad - Trato de bromearle, realmente esos comentarios la ponían nerviosa, pero feliz.

- Me encantaría ver tu cara sonrojada, aunque lo puedo sentir, de verdad es divertido - Decía sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Todo lo que resto de la tarde siguiendo bromeándose, hasta que Inuyasha empezó a sentir frió y noto que ya estaba empezando anochecer, querría no tener que mencionarlo, pero la familia de la chica se preocuparía, resignado y casi sin ganas lo dijo.

- Hace frío es tarde y tienes que volver - Tratando de hacérselo notar

- Lo se pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más - Si fuera por ella se quedaría todo el tiempo, pero le entristecía saber que no se podía.

- Que hay alguien que te espera seguro - De sobra sabía que la madre de Kagome era algo especial cuando llegaba tarde.

- No tienes que recordármelo, no te preocupes, mi madre no se enojara por retrasarme, sabe que estoy aquí - Y aunque llegase a molestarle, seguiría despreocupándola, todo por ver feliz a Inuyasha.

- Una vez más el tiempo se nos fue ¿Volverás? Dime si mañana volverás, como lo has hecho cada tarde, para contarme como muere el día - Sin notar que casi lo dijo en un tono suplicante, se sonrojo.

- Por supuesto, sabes que en cuanto quede libre de mis deberes, siempre vendré a estar contigo - Decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de él antes de despedirse - Ya.. ya me tengo que ir... nos vemos mañana Inu, que descanses - Depositando un beso en la nariz de Inuyasha en señal de despedida.

Desde el cuarto contiguo, alguien había estado observando, Miroku regreso y encontró a sus amigos conversando muy a gusto, por lo que estaba asaltando la cocina, las deliciosas galletas de Sango, saboreándolas con el chocolate, hasta que recordó que sus amigos también degustarían el chocolate y las galletas, se levanto y dirigiéndose a la sala con una bandeja en manos, se topo con una hermosa escena, por lo que decidió esperar y entro sigilosamente cuando Kagome salía de la sala, pronto se escucho cuando cerro.

_- "Y se marcho ella se alejo de él, pero como en las cartas , dos puntos, posdata, se me olvidaba no me presente, solo fui testigo por casualidad, hasta que él me preguntó": _

- Era bella ¿no es verdad? - Un suspiro salía de los labios de Inuyasha

- Más que la luna – "_dije yo, y él sonrío"_

Un silencio momentáneo invadió la sala, los pensamientos de ambos chicos volaban tratando de encontrar alguna palabra que animara el momento, pero estaba demasiado confuso entre la alegría y la tristeza, que nostalgia recorría la menta de ambos, si tan sólo ese día no hubiese ocurrido ese accidente o si Inuyasha hubiese sido más conciente de quien lo rodeaba, tal vez el pensar en el "hubiera" no servia, pero si le había dejado una gran lección, otro suspiro salio de la boca de Inuyasha, después termino de hacer la confesión que tanto le costo trabajo decir hace pocas horas a su amigo.

- Nunca más se hará reproches, por intentar amanecer, no volver a perderse en la noche por que su alma hoy brilla, con más fuerza que un millón de soles, pero en su eterna oscuridad, a veces se le oye a voces, que no daría yo por contemplarte, aunque fuera un solo instante... - Todo salio de su corazón como si el pecho le estallara para poder gritarlo, sintiendo como unas lagrimas intentaban luchar por salir, se tranquilizo para no demostrar más de lo que ya había hecho.

- Demasiado poética tu confesión amigo, pero debes decirle la verdad, no puedes ocultarlo más - Miroku no podía terminarse de creer lo mucho que Inuyasha amaba a Kagome, pero le alegro que su amigo al fin confesara lo que tanto escondía en su ser.

- Lo se, pero aun temo ser una carga para ella, no se cuanto tiempo estaré ciego, no quiero atarla a mi así, de que le serviría, la amo demasiado y no quiero ser egoísta - Un dejo apagado se deslumbro en su rostro, se notaba la intensidad de su amor por ella.

- Pregúntale entonces que decide, no decidas por ella, tu mismo lo dijiste, jamás te reprocharía el estar así, ella es feliz siendo tus ojos, hablándote de todo lo que le pides, es mejor decirle la verdad - Sabiendo que esto era pura realidad, esperaba que su amigo así lo entendiera.

- Lo pensare amigo mío, tengo que meditarlo bien........

La noche ya cubría el cielo, mientras Inuyasha seguía pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, el chocolate y galletas apenas le hicieron sentir un calor dentro de si, pero la incertidumbre era cada vez más fuerte, tenía que tomar una decisión, ahora sería mejor descansar y pensarlo bien.

Continuara....

* * *

Espero que mi melodramatismo no fuera demaciado exedente, jejeje disfrute mucho escribiendolo, pero no vayan a intentar cortarse las venas con una galleta de animalitos (de chocolate), eh!!!, espero que me dejen reviews y me digan si les ha gustado, pronto subire otro capitulo, hay muchas sorpresas, nos vemos.

**Atención:** Tanto la canción como los personajes, no son de mi propiedad, tome prestada la letra del Canta Autor Alejandro S. ("Siempre es de noche") en este capitulo y los personajes de Inuyasha para el resto de todo el fic.


	2. Cap: Mi error

**Mi error**

10:00 A.M. En una Escuela Secundaria muy popular en la ciudad por un grupo de estudiantes muy destacados en los deportes. Todo este tiempo habían sido el orgullo de el colegio, más con el tiempo esto fue algo que cambio a apatía por parte del profesorado en contra a algunos de estos alumnos, pues se creían estar por encima no sólo de sus compañeros de estudio, sino de los mismos maestros.

Ese día todo cambiaria para este equipo, pues sus egos al estar tan en alto, impidieron ver la consecuencia de sus actos, después de un partido de Fut Ball Americado, donde fueron ganadores, ninguno quería continuar las clases, pero el estricto régimen de las leyes escolares de Japón les impedía escaparse de sus obligaciones, más no quería decir que prestarían atención.

Ya deja de soñar despista, me molesta que tengas que estar en tu nube de sueños y más porque el tipejo ese ni caso te hace.

Lo se, pero nada cuesta soñar, además ayer se me acerco para pedirme ayuda.

Tu sabes muy bien los motivos, de no ser porque tiene que tener buen promedio, no seguiría en el equipo y tu eres de las mejores en química, aunque no se cómo, porque en matemáticas eres un desastre.

Gracias por tus buenos ánimos Ayame, pero no es necesario que me digas lo que ya se.

Pues te lo digo por tu bien, no te das cuenta que el tipo tiene novia y si ella ve como lo miras, no tardara en hacerte la vida imposible.

Creeme, no lo dudo, pero tengo fe en que algún día Inuyasha se percate de que Kikyo sólo lo sigue por su fama.

Y también esperas que él note que tu existes no sólo como su boleto a buenas calificaciones.

No te burles.

Pues se realista.

Lo soy.

Entonces no te engañes.

Lo se, pero nada cuesta soñar.

Mientras no te lastime, estará bien, pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, además Kouga esta interesado en ti, deberías darle la oportunidad.

Ya sabes que no y menos porque a ti te gusta.

Si... pero él te quiere a ti.

No empecemos con eso, ya sabes como pienso y no voy a cambiar.

Te mentiría si te dijera que lo lamento, pero me da gusto saber que no tendré que competir contigo.

Jajajajaja, competir no, jamás...

Me refería al hecho de que él también pertenece al equipo y también tiene admiradoras y tener que pelear con todas ellas no será fácil y si a ti te gustara, esa batalla estaría perdida.

Que dramática, luego dices que yo me paso en eso.

Ya, ya deja de molestar.

Si pero tu empez... aste - fija su mirada a la puerta - llegaron del juego.

Jajajajaja, tranquila, se te nota la emoción y allá viene la señorita elegancia, no dejes que te vea así.

Señores, por favor tomen sus asientos que vamos a comenzar la clase, esta vez separare a nuestros orgullosos jugadores de los demás estudiantes, quiero ver que tanto han aprendido de sus compañeros, dependiendo de como vayan, es como les daré puntos para su calificación, los restantes se sumaran con los proyectos que realizaran con los compañeros que yo les asigne - El profesor había estado esperando a que entraran todos para decirles esta fatídica noticia.

Miroku que vamos a hacer, yo no preste mucha atención cuando la bobita me enseño.

No nos queda de otra que tratar de recordar.

Es el colmo, después del juego tener que pensar, no ve que estamos cansados.

Si, pero no es para tanto, es sólo esta clase más, además que falta media hora para el receso, de regreso terminamos y nos vamos.

Cierto, muero de hambre, ya que termine la maldita hora.

Al fondo del salón, dos chicos hablaban mirando a distintos lados, por un lado un par de compañeras que en especial miraba mucho uno de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo ella miraba al otro extremo del salón llena de emoción, cosa que no le agradaba en nada.

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Creo que debería darle una lección a ese inepto, ya tengo suficiente con que se jacte de ser el mejor del equipo y para colmo, gustarle a la chica que me gusta, pero ya veras, yo si eh prestado atención a esta clase y seré mejor que él, pero no sólo eso, lo haré quedar en ridículo.

Me estas contando esto para que te ayude, cierto Kouga.

Claro que si.

Dime tu plan.

Ese ingrato seguro no presto atención a Kagome cuando le explico como mezclar las formulas y el otro inepto seguro tampoco sabe, les aumentaremos y quitaremos medidas a sus formulas, así obtendrán un rotundo 0 de puntos y quedaran como un par de tontos.

Esperaremos a que empiece el receso y en ese momento lo haremos, te ayudare distrayendo al maestro.

Entonces a esperar.

En una de las esquinas, una chica miraba con odio a Kagome, desde hace días había notado como miraba a su novio y no conforme con eso, cuando el maestro asigno los grupos, ella trato de hacerse notar, pero afortunadamente su novio, sólo la miraba como boleto para salir mejor en sus calificaciones, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a dejar de ser la más popular y con más privilegios por ser novia del capitán del equipo.

Maldita mocosa, mira nada más como se le cae la baba por tu novio.

Parece que no le importa que te des cuenta de que le gusta Kikyo.

Esa tipa... es una zorra disfrazada de cordero, ya me encargare de desenmascararla.

Cuenta conmigo.

Y conmigo, pero que piensas hacer.

Por el momento, hacer que le de un ataque de celos, esperen y tal vez algo más, una pequeña broma.

Así continua pasando el tiempo, hasta que el maestro decide que es hora de dejar a los alumnos actuar solos y los deja interactuar (siempre y cuando hablen de química), pasados unos 15 minutos, el trío de maliciosas chicas se acercaron a Ayame y Kagome con la excusa de que les explicaran algo, mientras Kikyo aprovecha el descuido y viendo que nadie más la vea, vierte un poco de liquido a la formula de ellas y después se retiran.

Kagome, mira eso.

¿Qué pasa Ayame?

Es comico ver como Inuyasha y Miroku no pueden, casi se arrancan el cabello.

No deberías burlarte, seguro se sienten bien impotentes.

Para eso se estudia.

Creo que les ayudare.

No te lo voy a permitir.

Te prometo que será la última vez.

Eso espero.

Kagome se acerca a la mesa de Inuyasha, mientras ve su reloj, falta poco para salir al descanso. No se percata que varias miradas llenas de odio la ven a ella y a Inuyasha.

Hola Inuyasha.

Ah, hola... eh...

Déjalo así (siente feo el que no recuerde su nombre)

Te noto preocupado, no puedes hacerlo.

La verdad es que estamos en un gran lió Señorita

Miroku, no seas metiche, me esta preguntando a mí.

Ok me callo.

Hagamos esto Inuyasha, por esta vez te ayudare un poco más, pero la próxima, pon más atención a lo que te explique¿De acuerdo?

Te lo prometo, pero qué vas a hacer.

Espera un momento - el maestro se asoma por la ventana - Es el momento, ten

Pero, es tu formula, no me digas que ya terminaste

Si y bien me da tiempo de hacer otra, así que ve a sentarte y sólo lean y traten de entender para que no estén tan perdidos

Ok, gracias.

**Toque de salida**

El maestro les anuncia que pueden salir y después sale él, sin darse cuenta que dos muchachos se quedan en el salón.

Muy bien, ahora a darle una lección a ese perro.

No le pongas tantas soluciones, no sabemos que reacción desencadene.

Tranquilo, esto es para hacer un poco de burbujee y esto hace que salten chispitas, es inofensivo, pero malo para su calificación.

**Toque de entrada**

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones, en el aula de Kagome, se encontraba una chica llena de ira viéndola mientras la otra desconociendo eso, sonreía en dirección de Inuyasha, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo que hizo y aguantando los regaños de su amiga Ayame. Por otro lado las burlas de dos chicos que ya saboreaban ver acabado a Inuyasha, así trascurrían los minutos, hasta que Kikyo termino y fue corriendo al lado de Inuyasha para vengarse de Kagome.

Hay amorcito, ya terminaste.

Eh, eso creo, espero que este bien.

Siendo tu, seguramente si.

No lo se Inuyasha, como que ahora tiene un color más pálido.

Miroku, no seas envidioso por los logros de mi amado.

Ya no digo nada. (A pesar de ser novia de su amigo, la detestaba por pesada)

Gracias por el crédito cariño, pero realmente yo n... (Kikyo lo besa cuando Kagome esta viéndolos)

Te dejo trabajar tranquilo, nos vemos amorcito.

Que rara esta hoy tu novia Inuyasha

Si, también la sentí más melosa que de costumbre en frente de la gente.

Muy bien muchachos, ahora que todos terminaron, les tengo una sorpresa, ya que vieron la reacción que tuvo su solución, ahora tendrán que integrarle 5 mililitros de esta solución, ahora se las paso a cada uno, apunten y con eso concluiremos el día de hoy.

El profesor paso mesa por mesa entregando un tubo de ensaye sin la medida exacta, todos tenían que medirlo para incorporarlo al que ya tenían. Mientras tanto Ayame trataba de consolar a su amiga que casi estaba por llorar.

Vamos Kagome, esa tipa lo hace porque ya se dio cuenta que te gusta Inuyasha.

Lo se, lo que me molesta es que primero nos pida ayuda y luego haga eso, al parecer lo que quiere es fastidiarme con ganas.

Ya vez, mejor olvídate de él y asunto arreglado.

Creo que sería lo mejor, pero es que yo...

**¡ PUM ! **

INUYASHA!

* * *

Jajajaja ya se que me van a querer matar por dejarlo allí, pero entre más emoción, más sabor se le da a las cosas, así que tranquilos que todo saldrá bien, bueno no ahora, pero en algún momento, sigan leyendo y esperando la continuación que espero no tardarme mucho y por lo pronto les agradezco a todos ustedes por leer mi fic y muy en especial a aquellos que me han estado dando ánimos, entre algunos se encuentran:

Andrea

Akiko

Nancy

Hades

Sakura 12

krosan

Ady

Numat

Candy

**MIL GRACIAS Y SIGAN DEJANDOME REVIERS.**


	3. Cap: Olvidandote

**Olvidándote**

Las 5 a.m. dos días después, Inuyasha sentía un gran dolor en su cabeza, sobre todo en sus ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo más que quejarse. Poco a poco fue recordando algunos sucesos.

Estaba mirando mi proyecto, después el profesor da la orden de continuar con el ultimo paso y a continuación termino de agregar lo que el maestro les proporciono para concluir el experimento, pero algo pasa, la formula comienza a hervir y esa no era la reacción que se supone tendría.

Recuerdo que esto me da mucha curiosidad por lo que me acerco un poco más, Miroku se voltea para llamarle al profesor y en ese momento…… en ese momento sólo siento dolor…… un pequeño estallido…… no es lo suficientemente fuerte para poner en peligro a todos, pero mis ojos…… ese dolor que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se pone sus manos en sus ojos, sintiendo no poder abrirlos, se encuentra con unas vendas e inmediatamente se da a la tarea de palparse todo el cuerpo buscando no tener más vendajes y afortunadamente no esta más lastimado, pero… ahora trata de sacarse las vendas de su cabeza, mientras sigue recordando.

Vi un resplandor y después sentí los ojos quemarse, un dolor de cabeza me produjo un mareo tan fuerte como jamás sentí, causante de unas repentinas ganas de volver el estomago antes de ir perdiendo el conocimiento. Escuche a todos gritando y al profesor auxiliándome, después…… todo quedo en blanco….

Unos minutos más tarde, varias enfermeras entraban a la habitación de Inuyasha, al parecer el joven había entrado en un fuerte estado maniaco al descubrir que no podía ver, al parecer después de quitarse las vendas y al tratar de ver sin encontrar resultados, perdió control de si mismo y callo de la cama levantándose sólo para golpear todo lo que encontrara a su tacto.

Kagome, Kagome, al fin…

Qué pasa Ayame

No lo sabes verdad

No saber qué

Al fin despertó….

En verdad, es cierto eso

En la madrugada de hoy

Quiero verlo… necesito verlo y saber por él que esta bien

Hay Kagome, deberías descansar, desde el accidente te la haz pasado acompañándolo bastante tiempo, ni su supuesta novia Kikyo se tomo esa molestia

No me importa, aunque sea un instante….

Temo… temo que debo decirte algo importante

¿Importante?

Inuyasha no acepta que nadie este con él…. sólo a ella se lo permite - dijo esto bajando la mirada

Pero… pero tu como sabes eso…… no lo puedo creer

Hace un momento lo escuche…. Estaba en la dirección cuando llamaron al director para informarle del estado de salud de Inuyasha, cuando termino de hablar me comento eso…... y el motivo del comportamiento de él es porque…... perdió la vista…..

No... no…… no puede ser…

Ayame no pudo decir más ya que Kagome le dio la espalda y corrió lo más fuerte que sus piernas le permitieron, incluso hizo caso omiso de los monitores escolares que la trataron de detener, salio de la escuela sin pedir permiso y aunque en su camino también uno o dos oficiales le llamaron la atención por no estar en la escuela, no le importo.

El hospital, no paro hasta llegar, sabía perfectamente la habitación en la que se encontraba Inuyasha, se detuvo en la puerta y al fin descargo el cansancio acumulado por la carrera, pero dejo de respirar al momento de escuchar una vos, aquella que tanto detestaba, sintió como su cuerpo tembló de frió y enojo, ahora tendría que esperar a que la bruja de Kikyo se fuera para poder entrar, pero fue inevitable escucharlos hablar.

Entonces será permanente

Eso parece

Ya consultaste otras opiniones

Si, la mayoría dice que hay un mínimo de posibilidades que recupere la vista

Entonces no tiene caso…….

De qué hablas

Inuyasha, no te voy a mentir, ahora estaré más ocupada y poco podré venir a verte

¿Pero vendrás cuando puedas cierto?

Me tengo que retirar, ya es tarde y las clases comenzaron, vendré pronto…

Kikyo, espera……

Se oye como se cierra la puerta.

Una mirada fría y grotesca aparece en ese rostro, mira el rostro de una jovencita con la que se topo en la puerta, siguiendo su camino aun viéndola por encima de su hombro hasta desaparecer por el ascensor. Kagome no podía contener la ira de tanto que la odiaba pro ser así, pero aun más por como se comporto con Inuyasha. Trato de calmarse para luego entrar.

Kikyo…. Regresaste…. - dijo esperanzado.

No…. No soy Kikyo… soy Kagome

……. Tú que quieres aquí

Vine a ver como te encontrabas……

Qué no lo ves……… o tú también estas ciega……….

Inuyasha, no……. yo me refería a …..

Lárgate…. no quiero que estés aquí….. ya hiciste suficiente con tus favores

Pero yo…

Aun no te vas….

………. - se escucha el sonido de la puerta.

Pasaron así dos semanas, en la escuela la estrella del momento era Kouga, ya todos habían olvidado a Inuyasha, incluyendo a Kikyo que se divertía de lo lindo con un par de chicos. En un salón a ratos sola a ratos acompañada por su amiga incondicional Ayame, Kagome se debatía entre la tristeza y la culpa, sabía que en parte fue su culpa, pues la formula era de ella, pero jamás se había equivocado, no entendía.

Kouga más de una vez intento hacerla ir a uno de sus partidos, donde ahora él era el capitán del equipo. Con forme los días pasaban, en su mente no salía la idea de ir a verlo, aunque se sintió frustrada al enterarse que a la mayoría de los que lo fueron a visitar, los corrió de su casa. Pero tampoco ella estaría tranquila si no lo intentaba.

Un joven se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, al parecer tomaba aire. Tenía la mirada perdida y preocupada, cuando Kagome se paro frente a él, este apenas le presto atención.

Miroku….

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿A ti si te recibió?

Jamás me ha negado la entrada

Me da gusto que al menos a ti si te dejara estar con él

Si te sientes culpable por lo que paso, no fue tu culpa

A que te refieres

Que si estas aquí es porque seguramente te sientes culpable, pero ya le dijeron los doctores a Inuyasha que la formula fue alterada con otros químicos y dudamos que tu fueras capaz de eso.

No, no lo hice yo, jamás le pongo algo más que no sea lo que nos ordenan, pero…

Entonces te puedes ir, ya no tienes porque sentirte mal

Pero yo…. - En voz muy bajita - vengo a visitar a Inuyasha, si es que me permiten verlo

Él no quiere recibir visitas, además ahora esta ocupado

Permíteme verlo aunque sea un instante, si lo noto molesto, ni le hablare

Esta bien, pero no lo interrumpas y no tardes

Gracias, ya regreso

Kagome entro con lentitud, para no hacer mucho ruido, se percato que había gente en la salita contigua y se acerco sigilosa, para toparse con la vos de Inuyasha y de Kikyo, esto le molesto un poco, se paso al otro lado de la entrada, pues había un buró que le permitía esconderse y escuchar la platica.

Al parecer habían discutido, pues Inuyasha se escuchaba algo molesto, pero eso cambio cuando Kikyo dijo - Es mejor sepáranos - entonces él cambio de actitud, ahora estaba sumiso, inclusive se escuchaba su vos quebrada. Él perfectamente sabía la manera tan fría que le dedicaba, no necesitaba verla para saber eso, además que jamás se compadecería de él por su actual estado y trato de convencerla una vez más.

_- Quédate un momento así no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar. _

Te pido que no continúes, suenas patético.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego si la fuerza se marchita sin tener principio llega su final. _- Se dijo así mismo para tratar de asimilarlo, mientras intentaba imaginar el rostro de Kikyo por última vez.

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender que si me tocas se quema mi piel, ahora tal vez lo puedas entender y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí y lloro._

Lo lamento Inuyasha, pero las cosas son así y dudo que puedas hacerme cambiar de dedición.

Entonces definitivamente ya no te importo

Me voy Inuyasha, creo que ya esta todo claro

Kikyo…

Con la misma frialdad que a la demás gente trataba, esta vez fue como le dio a entender a Inuyasha que ella no permanecería a su lado, ni siquiera las palabras del chico tuvieron algún efecto en ella, por esto Inuyasha se empezó a negar en su mente la verdad de cómo era Kikyo, estaba cansado y al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, se soltó a llorar.

Kagome desde su escondite callo de bruces rompiendo a llorar, no sabía como alguien podía amar de esa manera y ser lastimado con la cruel realidad de que sólo lo usaban. Irónicamente, recordó las palabras de Ayame, era tan doloroso que era exactamente su caso, ahora se debatía entre sus sentimientos y su dignidad, pero había un punto a favor de Inuyasha, ella gustaba de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, así que decidió hacer a un lado su corazón y su orgullo y se dijo - Necesito ayudarlo y animarlo, aunque sólo sea como amiga.

* * *

**Nota Autora**: Discúlpenme por mi retraso, me callo un virus y lleve a arreglar mi PC, para de malas no se salvo la información y después de tanto coraje, tiempo de compostura y falta de inspiración, me tarde pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero les este gustando este fic, mil gracias por su apoyo y ya saben, sigan dejando sus Revierws. 

**IMPORTANTE:** No es de mi propiedad y menos lo uso con fines de lucro, Lyric tomado del dueto SIN BANDERAS, canción QUE LLORO.


	4. Cap: Una dificil continuacion

**Una difícil continuación**

Kagome no sabía como acercarse a Inuyasha, hacia una semana que estuvo en su casa, después que Kikyo se fue, aquella vez escucho a Inuyasha tirando todo, cuando se acerco al marco de la puerta y casi le vuela la mejilla con un pedazo de jarrón roto que salio disparado por los aires. Miroku entro corriendo para calmarlo, mientras le decía a Kagome que no era buen momento, mientras Inuyasha escucho y comenzó a gritar que quien fuera, no necesitaba de su compasión, en ese momento ella ya no aguanto esa terrible escena y prefirió salir.

Pasaron 3 días antes que Miroku se presentara a la escuela, pocas personas ya, eran las interesadas por Inuyasha, pues unos solo los seguían por su popularidad y otros de plano por el comportamiento tan insoportable que había adoptado Inuyasha, por lo que Kagome se entero que Miroku paso esos 3 días con Inuyasha, pues había tenido un tipo de crisis, aunque ella si sabía que tipo de crisis tenía, Miroku no dijo más. Pensó por momentos en renunciar a tratar de ayudar a Inuyasha, pero de allí recordó el comportamiento de los demás y se dijo a si misma que si lo de ella era una mera ilusión por la popularidad del muchacho, entonces como penitencia lo ayudaría y ella dejaría de ser tan superflua, aunque por dentro era su mera excusa para acercarse tratando de engañarse que sería pura amistad.

- Miroku! Me permites un segundo

- Qué deseas… hmmmm…

- Kagome

- Lo siento, aun no me aprendo tu nombre, dime qué deseas

- Ese día… se lo que paso y…

- Y te sugiero no comentarlo

- No te preocupes, no es mi intención, más bien deseo ayudarlo

- Dudo que este para soportar a alguien más, sobre todo que alguien intente ayudarlo

- Lo se, pero igual quiero intentarlo

- No sabes donde te metes, te puede herir con sus palabras, ya no es tan amable

- Eso si una vez lo fue con alguien - dijo una vos a espaldas de Kagome

- Ayame - dio un gritillo Kagome

- Es mejor que me vaya, no deseo que se inmiscuya más gente

- Pero… yo…

- Déjalo Kagome, ese nunca sabrá apreciar tus buenas intenciones

Este comentario dejo pensando a Miroku, tenía razón, cuantas veces esta empalagosa muchacha no estuvo ayudándolos innumerables veces y ellos siempre portándose como patanes, en cambio la hermosa Kikyo en la primera oportunidad le da la espalda a su amigo. Acaso ellos eran tan desgraciados como esa tipa, eso le dolió más que nada, aceptaba que estaba en un gran error y por ello la vida les estaba cobrando caro. Una lección dura de la que de algún modo, tendrían que aprender y salir adelante.

Pasaron las clases lentamente, Miroku miraba a Kouga como siempre alardeando de su manera de jugar y tratando de impresionar a Kagome, mientras la descarada de Kikyo se luce y coquetea para llamar la atención de Kouga, que ironía, si Inuyasha se enterara, seguro que le da otro ataque de rabia, por otro lado vuelve su vista a Kagome la cual ignora a toda costa a Kouga y platica placidamente con Ayame, la conciencia lo atormentaba, así que era hora de empezar a poner remedio a todo, empezando por ayudar a Kagome, le costaría trabajo hacer a Inuyasha entender pero estaba seguro de conseguir su consentimiento.

- Kagome podemos hablar

- Si dime Miroku

- Eh pensado las cosas mejor, ve dentro de dos horas y…… - no puede terminar de decirle cuando es interrumpido.

- A donde quieres llevar a mi hermosa diosa

- Kagome se sonroja tras el comentario de Kouga y no sabe que decir.

- De estar contigo, entonces la tendré que acompañar para ver que no te propases con ella

- Por quién me tomas Kouga, no soy como tu

- Estas buscando problemas verdad, te los estas ganando

- Ya paren con eso, no tengo idea porque pelean, pero Kagome no es un objeto, ella puede decidir y en eso no tienes porque meterte Kouga - dice muy molesta una jovencita detrás de ellos.

- Vaya vaya, Ayame que te da valor de hablarme así

- El que no tienes porque sentirte dueño de las decisiones de los demás

- Muy valiente no, vaya que si eres diferente también, aunque prefiero a las muchachas más calladas y sumisas que tratar con impulsivas

- Gracias por tu observación, pero entonces Kagome tampoco entra en tus gustos, pues ella no es nada de eso, el que te soporte es otra cosa

- Ayame, no tienes porque darle explicaciones, déjalo así

- Pero Kagome, estas corroborando lo que esta lobita dice

- Lo lamento Kouga, pero tiene razón y no tienes porque impedirme salir con Miroku a solas

- Con que facilidad cambiaste a Inuyasha por su amigo, claro que él esta ciego y Miroku esta totalmente bien, aunque si ibas a hacer eso, me hubieses elegido a mí - dice ya ardido y muerto de celos.

La mejilla del chico recibe el impacto de la mano de Kagome, mientras que Miroku y Ayame la sujetan de los brazos, pues parecía que se le iría encima a más bofetadas.

- Que estupido eres Kouga, la señorita Kagome no tiene esa clase de sentimientos

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Miroku, es mejor que dejes en paz a Kagome de una vez por todas, la haz herido como no te imaginas y no mereces que ella vuelva a dirigirte la palabra

- Yo… - no pudo decir más, sabía que tenían razón, pero que más daba, con eso acababa de ganarse que ella lo detestara y rompiera toda posibilidad de que en algún momento se pudiera fijar en él, así que se dio la vuelta sin siquiera decir más.

- Disculpen la interrupción, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo, así que los dejare solos, sólo espero que no vayas a lastimar a mi amiga

- No te preocupes, al contrario, te agradezco que me defendieras

- Descuida Ayame, de echo le pedía una disculpa, al igual que te la debo a ti

- Gra..gracias… - no hay problema se pone sonrojada y se da la vuelta haciéndoles una seña de despedida, estaba tranquila pues de alguna manera por lo sucedido, noto como Miroku estaba cambiando y no era necesario acompañarla, sólo esperaba que Inuyasha también cambiara y que su amiga al fin fuese feliz.

- Aun esta en pie tu oferta Kagome

- Eh… claro que si

- Tengo que advertirte que no será tarea fácil, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia

- Lo se, no te preocupes, te veré en dos horas en su casa

- Ok, nos vemos

Kagome iba extrañada pensando en el porque del cambio de este chico, pero después de todo, una ventana de esperanza se empezaba a abrir y eso era lo que contaba, pondría todo su empeño. Por su parte Miroku llegaba a casa de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba con su prima Sango, la chica se molestaba cada que iba, pero que podía hacer si era el único que Inuyasha permitía verle.

- Nos vemos Inuyasha, ya llego tu amigo

- Gracias Sango

- Hola Inuyasha, me permites un momento - sale corriendo tras Sango - Oye espera, tengo algo que decirte

- No creo que tengamos nada que hablar

- Si lo se, pero necesito pedirte un favor y no es para mi

- Si es para Inuyasha, lo que sea

- No precisamente, una compañera desea venir y hablar con él…

- Espera, si te refieres a la tipeja de Kikyo, no cuentes conmigo

- Claro que no me refiero a ella, esa "mujer" no es de mi agrado tampoco

- Entonces para quien es el favor

Entonces Miroku le empezó a explicar y sin dejar desapercibido el cariño de Kagome por Inuyasha, lo que hizo a Sango sonreír esperanzada en que alguien lo ame sin que sea el dinero, la apariencia o popularidad la que lo acerque a su primo, entonces accedió a apoyarlo para que aceptara tratar con Kagome a lo que regreso con él a la sala donde Inuyasha tomaba un baño de sol junto a una ventana.

Para empezar a Inuyasha le dio muy mala espina que su prima regresara y más por complacer a Miroku, en segunda que entre ellos trataran de decirle algo de buen modo, era increíble no escucharlos tener sus diferencias, después lo que tanto presentía, un mal sabor de boca se le vino cuando los escucho decir que alguien más estaría allí con él, se opuso rotundamente y quería cambiar el tema, más los chicos no lo dejaron, lo que venía lo dejo un tanto impactado, no sabía porque exactamente pero cuando escucho el nombre de Kagome dos cosas vinieron a su mente, ella siempre enamorada y tratando de ayudarlo sin pedir nada cambio y el accidente, que aunque ya sabía que ella no era responsable, seguramente era más que nada por eso la intención de cuidarlo, cosa que le molesto.

- Antes de seguirte enojando amigo, es mejor que le des una oportunidad

- Para qué, ella lo hace porque se siente responsable

- No seas así primo, no sabes lo que en realidad siente o su motivo

- No me importa, no deseo que ella… - el timbre de la puerta suena y lo interrumpe y Sango se dirige a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, puedo pasar

- Claro que si, tu debes ser Kagome, mucho gusto

- Si, soy yo mucho gusto, perdón cual es tu nombre

- Ah que despistada, soy Sango, prima de Inuyasha, ven te llevare donde esta… ah… pero debo advertirte que no le hizo mucha gracia que desees estar aquí, pero descuida, Miroku y yo te estaremos apoyando.

La chica se quedo en una sola pieza, por lo visto Miroku ya le había comentado a otra persona más aparte de Inuyasha, esto la tensiono un poco, pero la manera de Sango tan dulce y tranquila la hizo sentir mejor, pues sentía que ganaba un amigo en terreno hostil y eso sería de gran ayuda para mejorar la situación.

- Hola Kagome, veo que eres puntual - dice el chico desde el pasillo - será mejor que te dejemos un momento con él, si se pone terco, llámanos, estaremos en la cocina preparando chocolate

- Esta bien - dice temerosa - entonces con permiso

Sango y Miroku entran a una puerta más atrás de donde se encuentra la de la sala, ve a Inuyasha pero para no parecer imprudente, toca en el marco de la puerta, el joven voltea hacia donde proviene el sonido, no dice nada y se queda esperando.

- Puedo pasar

- Ya estas adentro no

- Eh… si, jeje

- No tienes que hacer esto

- ¿Perdón?

- No necesito tu compasión

- No, no es eso

- Entonces te sigues sintiendo culpable

- Bueno yo…

- Lárgate, no me debes nada, fue un accidente

- No me iré, es cierto que aun siento algo de culpa, pero eso si, compasión no es lo que siento por ti

- Entonces que te hace estar aquí

- Yo… bueno… veras…

- Se lo que es, pero será mejor que te fijes en alguien más

- No… - quería gritarle que no dejaría ese sentimiento atrás, pero tampoco deseaba delatar su latente cariño - no te confundas, no es eso

- Ah - se dijo con sorpresa, de repente se sintió decepcionado - entonces cual es tu motivo

- Estoy muy molesta

- Qué

- Con todos, pese todo tenían que seguir apoyándote así los sacaras por la ventana y sólo Miroku te ha demostrado ser tu amigo, pues mi motivo es ese, que veas que también tienes una amiga y no pienso irme

- Jajajajaja no necesito de ti, así que vete

- Que no me voy

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Jajajaja, donde quedo la muchacha seria y tímida eh

- Ah… hay dios… yo…

- Ya veo, seria, tímida, terca, impulsiva vaya que si eres bastante impredecible

- Al menos te hice reír, vamos, dame la oportunidad

- Así te diga que no vas a seguir insistiendo… aunque te saque por la ventana eh

- Ah… yo… por supuesto que regresaría

- Entonces no me queda más remedio que soportarte

- Gracias - al decir esto se le fue en cima dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hizo que este temblara de pies a cabeza, su corazón le dolió, de… ¿emoción, bien esto era un cambio, tal vez eso le ayudaría a recuperar al menos el animo, la chica noto que en el rostro del chico se reflejo la sorpresa - ay perdón, es que me emocione - mientras trata de incorporarse.

- No importa - le corresponde el abrazo cuando escucha a alguien entrar y ambos se sueltan.

- Por lo que veo, alguien ya esta más de animo, no amigo

- Deja de molestar

- Jejejeje, no te pongas así primito, trajimos chocolate para todos

- Gracias Sango - dijo Kagome feliz después de su lucha con el necio de Inuyasha, eso le sentaría bien a su estomago para bajar sus nervios.

Esa tarde todos se la pasaron platicando, más tarde Sango se retiro y Miroku ofrecía acompañar a Kagome a su casa, más ella dijo que esperaría a que llegara los padres de Inuyasha, el chico se retiro y más tarde llego la familia del muchacho, saludaron a la chica y se retiraron para dejarlos despedirse.

- No queda lejos tu casa Kagome

- No mucho, irónicamente muchas veces te vi de regreso a casa, pero siempre estabas acompañado, por lo que no te interrumpí

- Me reprochas

- No, tan sólo recordaba cuando podía verte 5 minutos mientras caminaba a casa

- Tan cerca esta de aquí

- Me retiro entonces Inuyasha, vendré mañana después de hacer mis deberes

- Gracias por dedicarme tu mirada esos 5 minutos diarios y por tu terquedad Kagome

Esto la sorprendió mucho, pero trato de no darle tanta importancia, sino su corazón terminaría estando a sus pies de nuevo, no podía ilusionarse, ya mucho tiempo fue su amor platónico, ahora sería su amiga, así que tratando de aparentar serenidad, se acerco a él y poso su mano en la del chico.

- Gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu amiga

Él le sujeto la mano y en un acto de ternura, le beso su mano, ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas detener los latidos de su corazón y su cuerpo reacciono contra sus propias ideas y le beso la frente, Inuyasha sonrió y dijo algo más antes de soltar su mano.

- Espero que vengas mañana apretó su mano un poco y la soltó

- Claro que si, estaré puntual, nos vemos Inuyasha

- Nos vemos Kagome

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**Nota Autora:** Wuauuu ahora si que me emocione escribiendo, perdón de antemano a todos, prometí actualizar luego y miren como me tarde, lo se que mala soy, tratare de no hacer eso. Ya estoy de vuelta en mi México y ahora estaré buscando trabajo, si me desaparezco otra temporada será por eso, pero tratare de al menos actualizar uno o dos de los fic a la quincena y si se pueden más los pondré. Por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios, me encanta saber que les gusta mi forma de escribir y dándome opiniones y sugerencias, nos vemos luego….


	5. Cap: Dulces amargos y agridulces

**Capitulo 5: Dulces amargos y agridulces **

Una semana visitando a Inuyasha, las cosas iban cambiando poco a poco, las peleas eran constantes con todos, pero para el carácter de Inuyasha, Kagome era la mujer más terca, necia, demasiado testaruda, pero tenía que reconocer que en ningún momento permitía que él se desanimara.

A veces recordaba sus palabras, cuando le preguntara el porque de su interés, ahora se sentía extraño por las palabras que dijera la chica, el desear ser una "amiga" que lo apoyara en todo momento. No deseaba pero más de una vez hizo la comparación con Kikyo y se dio cuenta que en ningún momento esta le hizo sentir algo real, algo que se ganara a pulso, pues su actitud después de todo, era de una persona que se lucia, que tonto fue al desperdiciar tanto tiempo con ella.

En su mente se preguntaba el como sería si se hubiese fijado en Kagome en su momento, sobre todo como es ella fuera de la actitud que tiene para él en esos instantes, queriendo conocer aun más y más de esa mujer tan terca que empezaba a ocupar un lugar en su corazón, que ya tanto se desesperaba por que terminaran las clases para que ella llegase a alumbrar su oscuridad.

- Como ha seguido tu malhumorado amigo

- Supongo que mejor, cada día tiene más ganas de discutir

- Por lo menos cambio su actitud contigo, realmente no pensé que se llegase a abrir a conocerte Kagome

- La verdad tampoco lo creí, afortunadamente no le di oportunidad de que me corriera

- No se si reírme, aplaudirte o decirte que eres más persistente que nadie

- Muy graciosa Ayame

- Por cierto, ayer me entere de algo cuando te fuiste, entre en el salón de deportes a dejarle algo al profesor y estaba el grupo de Kouga felicitándolo

- Que raro, no he escuchado que haya pasado algún partido

- No se trata de eso, lo felicitaban por su nueva novia, con un poco de imaginación adivinaras quien es

- Por la forma en que lo dices… será ¿Kikyo? - Ayame le dice que si con la cabeza y tu

- estas bien amiga

- Claro que si, por más que me guste, no pasa de ser un cabeza hueca y con ella lo va a pagar

- Tal vez sea bueno, necesita aprender una lección a conciencia, seguramente Kikyo se la enseñara

En ese momento entra Miroku todo cansado, pues al parecer se le hizo tarde para levantarse y ahora llegaba con una cara de preocupación que al ver a menos de la mitad de sus compañeros en el salón, casi se cae de la molestia, al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba y él con la preocupación de ser reprendido.

- Que horas son estas de llegar Miroku

- Lo siento chicas, anoche me quede más tiempo de lo debido con Inuyasha

- Échale a él la culpa de ser irresponsable

- No lo regañes Ayame, tiene razón, a veces se queda tiempo de más con Inuyasha

- Y tu como lo sabes amiga, acaso te haz quedado también hasta tarde

- Bueno, en algunas ocasiones

- Vaya, vaya el minusválido se conforma con esta don nadie, tal para cual

- Quién te pidió tu opinión Kikyo, mejor lárgate si no quieres que…

- Ayame, no me das miedo y tan sólo digo la verdad

- La verdad es que tu eres una trepadora, una mujer de lo más despreciable

- Ahora tu también la defiendes Miroku, ten cuidado o se te pegara lo…

- Ya párale Kikyo, deja de molestarnos, eres la persona que menos debes meterte, tu lo dejaste solo

- Tal vez querida, pero si algún día se llega a recuperar, te aseguro que vendrá a buscarme, comparada conmigo, no eres nada

Ayame casi se le va encima a golpes, pero la mano de Miroku la retuvo al tiempo que Kagome también la agarrara, todos se quedaban mirando lo que sucedía, hasta que ingresa el nuevo capitán del equipo, entonces él mira a Kikyo tratando de no mirar a los demás, la toma del brazo y la lleva hasta su asiento, sentándose él de espaldas al grupo.

- Era mejor no decir nada más chicas

- Pero esa bruja, como pueden permitirle hablar

- Ayame contrólate, Miroku tiene razón, gastar saliva con ella es un desperdicio

- Además de eso, para que rebajarse a su nivel, ofenderíamos hasta los insultos de ponerles su nombre

Las chicas se sonríen dándose cuenta que Miroku pese todo su comportamiento de antes, es todo un caballero que sabe contenerse. Las clases pasan tranquilamente mientras todos están emocionados pues están por salir de vacaciones. Todos hacen planes mientras que Kagome piensa que desea llevar de paseo a Inuyasha al parque cercano a su casa, aprovechando que el sol veraniego esta en su mejor momento.

Así pasan algunos días en los cuales ella va a visitar a Inuyasha, Ayame le propone ir a la playa a divertirse un poco, pero Kagome no desea separarse de Inuyasha, por lo que se queda muy sumida pensando en ello, tendría que preguntarle a él que opinaba, pues tampoco quería quedarle mal a su amiga, pero para su mala suerte, Inuyasha estaba tan extraño ese día, se porto tan cariñoso que apenas y lo podía creer, aunque ya había cambiado con ella y poco a poco empezó a ser más tierno. Ella olvido lo que tenía que decirle, así que esperaría hasta el siguiente día para comentárselo.

Pasaron unos días más, ya la fecha de la salida estaba muy cercana y no podía ocultarle más su ausencia a Inuyasha, por lo que ya era hora de decirle. Esa mañana Inuyasha platicaba con Sango acerca de su confusión sobre Kagome.

- Me da gusto que pienses así primo

- Tu crees que eso esta bien, llevamos tan poco de conocernos

- Pues no creo que sea tan poco, acaso no eran compañeros de escuela

- Si pero casi no la trate, a veces la llegue a tirar a loca, pero no era un trato

- Que malo primito, creo que debe ser Kagome la que no debería fijarse en ti - le dice entre sonrisas, por lo que Inuyasha lo toma como una bromita

- No te pases Sango, sabes perfectamente que estoy arrepentido de mis anteriores actitudes, además…. También cometí el error de pedirle a Kagome que no se fijara más en mí

- Vamos Inuyasha, no es para tanto, seguramente ella no ha dejado de pensar en ti, por algo sigue viniendo tan frecuentemente, mejor ahora procura tratar de conquistarla

- Tienes razón, espero tener aun oportunidad con ella

Son interrumpidos por el timbre de la casa de Inuyasha, a lo que Sango después de darle un beso en la frente a su primo, sale en dirección a la puerta principal. Del otro lado de la puerta, Kagome se debate en su mente la mejor manera de explicarle a Inuyasha de su salida, no es que le debiera explicaciones, pero tampoco quería que Inuyasha tomara a mal el querer dedicarle un día a su amiga, dado que a veces es tan sentido el hombre que apenas lo cree.

Sango la mira sorprendida, pues ese día Kagome se adelanto unas horas, además de que al estar platicando de ella tan recientemente le trajo a la mente la curiosidad por preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos para su primo, pero decidió callar pues la chica venia algo extraña, como perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez eso era buena señal, tal vez Kagome estaba pensando en reiterarle su amor a Inuyasha.

- Buenas tardes Sango

- Buenas tardes Kagome, me sorprende verte más temprano que de costumbre - dice esto mientras la hace pasar a la casa.

- Si verdad… es que el otro día olvide platicar de algo con Inuyasha y creo que llevara más tiempo

- Y se puede saber de que deseas hablarle que te preocupa tanto

- Pues… creo que es algo que tal vez le moleste… necesito salir un par de días

En sus pensamientos Sango se desilusiono ya que como toda una chica romántica y que adora a su familia, pensaba que al fin Inuyasha tendría motivo para estar contento, pero ahora se temía la furia de su primito, pues sabe lo posesivo que llega a ser y seguro que no le daría tiempo de explicar nada a Kagome.

- Es justo que te des unos días, desde poco después del accidente de mi primo, te la haz pasado todo el tiempo aquí con él

- Bueno no es que quiera descansar ni nada de eso

- Entonces, es algo de la escuela

- No, una amiga esta celosa de Inuyasha, casi no la veo y me lo esta reclamando, creo justo estar al menos uno o dos días con ella

- Pues te deseo que te la pases bien Kagome, Inuyasha esta en la cocina, pasa mientras voy a ordenar la sala por si desean cambiarse para allá

- Gracias Sango, con permiso

Mientras se acerca a la cocina, Kagome percibe el dulce aroma de te de durazno, al cruzar la puerta se encuentra con Inuyasha tomando el te junto a un pedazo de pastel de fresas con cerezas, Kagome se sonríe un poco pues nunca imagino una escena así, de verdad Inuyasha se ve como un niño mimado y por la edad del chico, le hace verse adorable pues es raro que un chico coma y beba de esa manera.

- De qué te ríes Kagome

- Lo siento, es que se me antojo lo que estas comiendo

- Espero que sea por eso

- De verdad que si… bueno también no voy a negar que al estar con esos dulces te ves más tierno, como un niño - el comentario de la chica lo pone todo rojo.

- Deja de decir tonterías y si se te antojo, sírvete - dice esto mientras trata de girar la cara para que ella no note su sonrojo.

- Gracias… disculpa Inuyasha… quería comentarte algo y espero que me entiendas

- Sucede algo malo

- No para nada, pero no se como lo tomes

Inuyasha no sabe ni que pensar, pues la platica que sostuvo con Sango lo dejo un tanto emocionado pero también con miedo, así que al escuchar a la chica así, no sabe a que atenerse y tampoco quiere ilusionarse con nada hasta que hable, pero ella se queda mucho tiempo en silencio y eso termina por desesperarlo.

- Vamos Kagome, no creo que sea tan grave

- Si, es verdad, no lo es

- Inuyasha, Kagome, no desean cambiarse a la sala, ya esta ordenada y estarán más cómodos allá

- Sango, tu siempre tan oportuna - comenta algo molesto Inuyasha, mientras Sango desea que se la tragué la tierra.

- Oh lo siento, no se si interrumpí algo importante y…

- No te preocupes Sango, no era nada de vida o muerte - Kagome conociendo a Inuyasha sabe que puede molestarse bastante con su prima, así que trata de cambiar un poco la platica hasta que Sango los deje a solas - por cierto Sango, no se si puedo pedirte un favor

- Si Kagome, que deseas

- Es que vi que la tetera tiene chocolate caliente y también el te de durazno se ve delicioso, no se si pueda servirme de ambas

- No hay problema, en un momento te paso el chocolate

- No… es que se me antojo junto

- Jajajaja mira quien dice que parezco niño, la señorita tomando de ambas bebidas en un solo baso no parece más niña que yo jajajaja

- No te burles Inuyasha, siempre me ha gustado el te de durazno con chocolate

- Extraño gusto, pero no suena nada mal, tal vez después lo pruebe

- Kagome¿ya comiste del pastel?

- Por supuesto Sango, te quedo delicioso

- Gracias Kagome, te llevare el te con chocolate a la sala

Kagome y Sango salen tomando los pasteles y las bebidas para llevarlas a la sala, mientras un orgulloso muchacho no permite que lo lleven hasta ese lugar (teniendo en cuenta que ya se había acostumbrado a su estado, ya tiene contados los pasos de la ubicación de cada lugar de la casa). Una vez allí Sango inventa un pretexto para irse no sin antes decirles que tardara una o dos horas en volver.

- Ahora que ya Sango se retiro, me puedes contar que te sucede Kagome

- Inuyasha… claro… veras, sucede que Ayame me ha invitado a ir a la playa y de verdad tengo ganas de ir

A Inuyasha le pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza, en primera Kagome en traje de baño, cosa que al imaginarla lo perturbo, en segunda, como iba ella a darse el lujo de ir luciendo su hermosa figura por la playa, dejando que miles de pervertidos la miraran y tercero, acaso ya estaba tan aburrida de él que prefería dejarlo por la playa y sobre todo, esa supuesta amiguita podía ser una mentira, posiblemente la invito un chico, si claro un chico sano que la pueda divertir y hacer pasar un buen rato, entonces pensó en Kouga, definitivamente estaba más que celoso.

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**Nota:** Se que más de una me va a querer ahorcar… jajaja comprensible pero también tomen en cuenta que deseo que me dejen más Reviews (cosa que en mis otros fic están tan pobres y carentes de ellos jajajaja), espero que me dejen más comentarios, sobre todo porque estoy ante una difícil decisión, pues **me están pidiendo que incluya Lemmon, ustedes que dicen, lo pongo**?... para eso deben de dejarme más comentarios eh… y por cierto, **volveré a actualizar cuando rebasen los 57 Reviews de este fic** (y de los otros… ya saben cuantos… aunque aun no llegan a la meta buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… si no saben como leer mis otros fic, hagan clic sobre mi nick y allí les saldrán los listados… para los que aun no los leen, se los recomiendo…). En fin ya me despido y espero tener su apoyo, nos vemos y gracias por leerme n-n


	6. Cap: Me muero por conocerte

**Me muero por conocerte**

- Inuyasha, te haz quedado muy callado, te molesta que vaya

- Que más da, eres libre de hacer lo que desees, claro que es preferible el calor del sol a un cuarto a frió y en compañía de un ciego

- Inuyasha no digas tonterías

- No digo tonterías, digo la realidad, seguramente iras con Kouga o algún otro chico a divertirte

- Pero… ¿Kouga, te dije que es "amiga" y se llama "Ayame"

- Deja de decir mentiras Kagome, no digas eso por lastima a mi

Kagome se levanta del sillón, esta furiosa, porque en primera ella jamás ha estado a su lado por lastima y menos intentaba suplantarlo por nadie ni por nada, era todo ese drama por una simple salida, eso si que ya se estaba saliendo de control y recordó cuando él le pidió no sentir nada por él y ahora tal parecía tener un ataque de celos… ¿celos?

- No se porque me dices esas cosas tan hirientes, en primera, jamás te he tenido lastima, en segunda, que malo tiene que salga con una amiga y tercera, no va ningún chico, me molesta que te portes así de celoso e inseguro - se da cuenta de sus palabras y se sonroja, pero no puede parar, pues tiene que ponerlo en su lugar - no se que pretendes obtener con esa actitud tan posesiva cuando tu mismo me dejaste las cosas en claro

Inuyasha se queda callado, todo lo que ella decía era verdad, sobre todo los celos y peor aun que ella le recordara sus palabras, porque le estaba dando a entender que a ella le había quedado claro aquel día sus palabras, ahora si se arrepentía, tenía miedo de perder a la persona más honesta y adorable que pudo encontrar. Kagome se percato que algo le sucedía pues era extraño que él no siguiera discutiendo, noto una lagrima que luchaba por salir del ojo del chico y ya no pudo más, se arrodillo frente él tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su adorado chico.

- Perdóname, estaba muy molesta, no quise gritarte de ese modo, pero es que deseo que comprendas que mi amiga esta sentida conmigo por pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado y…

- Te molesta pasar tiempo conmigo - le dice en un tono muy bajo y lleno de miedo.

- Por supuesto que no, me siento feliz de estar contigo

- De verdad Kagome

- Claro que si Inuyasha, déjame dedicarle uno o dos días, te prometo portarme bien

- No tienes que prometérmelo a mí, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo

- Jejeje, como dices eso Inuyasha, acaso no eres mi padre postizo

Inuyasha no puede aguantarse la risa, por un lado le tranquiliza que la chica desee rendirle cuentas, pero aun así no quiere dejarla ir, más ella tiene razón, dejo todo por él sin ser más nada y en ningún momento se lo ha echado en cara y esto es una simple salida. Inuyasha pone sus manos en los hombros de Kagome y la acerca a su rostro lentamente.

- Entonces cariño, pórtate bien o tu padre tendrá que castigarte - Kagome río con su comentario y de forma natural lo abrazo por la cintura.

- No te preocupes papi, seré una niña buena - al decir este comentario, Inuyasha se inquieta y la atrae más a él dejando que sus manos se deslicen por la espalda de la chica.

- Entonces te doy permiso - le dice sonriéndole muy seductoramente a lo que Kagome por nervios toma la tela de la camisa de Inuyasha encerrándola entre sus puños.

- Gracias por entenderme Inuyasha

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percate, sus respiraciones están tan pegadas y sus labios deseándose, mientras Kagome trata de cumplir con lo pactado con Inuyasha, trata de dominar sus impulsos por besarlo, el problema es que él no ayuda en nada acariciándole la espalda y atrayéndola lentamente más a él por lo que ella termina por besar la mejilla del chico, rozando un poco sus labios con los de él.

Cuando Inuyasha siente esto, la atrae más intentando mover con cuidado su cabeza para incitarla a comenzar a besarse bien. Para ambos es una tortura, pues ninguno de los dos sabe si va a ser aceptado ese beso, pero sus labios se mueven lentamente sin cambiar de postura, ambos en total silencio apenas acariciando parte de sus labios. De repente el sonido de la puerta, Sango regreso antes de lo que dijo y al parecer no llegaba sola, por lo que Kagome se levanta con dolor, separándose del abrazo de Inuyasha.

En ese momento Sango y Miroku entran y los saludan, Miroku se quería quedar a platicar con Inuyasha pero discretamente (le da un pellizco) Sango le da a entender que algo sucede y es mejor retirarse. Sango alega tener que terminar algunas y que aprovechara la buena voluntad de Miroku antes que se escape a hacer repelar a Inuyasha con sus bromas. Una vez solos Kagome se incomoda por lo antes sucedido, le encanto pero desea ordenar sus pensamientos por lo que decide retirarse.

- Inuyasha, creo que debo irme para tener en orden mis cosas, te prometo que no pasaran de dos días

- Espero que te diviertas

Kagome al notar el desanimo en las palabras de él, decide aventurarse a encontrar una respuesta a esas actitudes de él, se vuelve a arrodillar frente Inuyasha y se recuesta en su pecho, a lo que el chico la vuelve a abrazar.

- Me encantaría que nos acompañes

- Tal vez en otra ocasión si aun lo deseas

- Claro que si Inuyasha, me encantaría

Al terminar de decir esto, Kagome levanta su rostro a la altura del de él y con miedo deposita un beso en los labios de Inuyasha y este al sentirlo la aprieta más cuando siente que ella se va a separar. Apenas se vuelven a tocar los labios, aunque ahora pudieron sentir más el calor y suavidad de cada uno y él la termina soltando cuando ella separa sus labios.

- Me siento confundida

- No estas molesta

- No

- ¿Podemos hablarlo?

- Te molestaría hablarlo ¿cuando regrese?

- No, pero dame esperanzas

- Nos vemos Inuyasha - y antes que él pudiera reclamarle su evasiva, siente los labios de la chica posarse suavemente sobre los de él - estaré aquí pronto

- Cuídate linda, te estaré esperando

- Sip, nos vemos después

Kagome salio un poco rápido de la sala, topándose con unos sonrojados Sango y Miroku, se despido de ellos y antes que pudieran preguntar algo, se fue. Ellos sin querer iban a entrar al cuarto cuando Inuyasha y ella estaban dándose su primer beso y discretamente salieron a esperare en el pasillo. Al entrar a la sala ambos escuchan a Inuyasha hablar con él mismo.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida, me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza, de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas, que me duelen al pensar, que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más, cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despiertes, acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca, me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios, que se acercan susurrando, palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, hoy se enciende el fuego en mi interior._

Mientras por su lado, Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar, indirectamente él estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, pero tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, la primera vez que Inuyasha la rechazo, los insultos de Kikyo y su idea equivoca de su compasión por Inuyasha como si fuera un ser en lastimosas condiciones, Kouga y su manera de señalarla, pero la realidad era que no eran ellos por los que temía, pues jamás había estado sujeta al "que dirán" de la gente, era más bien miedo.

Todo eso grito su mente, apenas la había dejado cenar y hacer su maleta, pero ya estaba tan cansada y feliz al mismo tiempo, que prefirió ya no pensar más y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, donde posiblemente Inuyasha invadiría sus sueños, haciéndola presa de innumerables suspiros.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Inuyasha estaba tan intranquilo que ni Sango ni Miroku le sacaban si acaso una pequeña sonrisa con sus bromas, él deseaba tanto que pasaran las horas con mayor velocidad para poder verla de nuevo. Por su parte Kagome a pesar de estar pasando un buen momento con su amiga, no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha y en lo sucedido el día anterior.

- Ya me vas a contar lo que te pasa

- Perdón Ayame, es que todo ha sido tan repentino

- De qué hablas

- Es tan confuso, ayer me atreví a besarlo y me correspondió

- Lo dices en serio Kagome

- Claro que si, el problema es que no sabía como reaccionar y tampoco quise escuchar lo que tenía que decirme

- Entonces no le permitiste decirte que sentía

- No, probablemente se dejo llevar, él me lo dejo claro la otra vez, pero por otro lado cuando le dije del viaje se molesto, hasta me dio la impresión de que estaba celoso

- Y eso no es prueba de que él sienta algo por ti, digo no creo que eso fuera motivo para dejarse llevar por un beso, seguramente fue la manera de decirte que siente algo por ti

- Quiero creerlo… aunque antes de irme me hizo prometerle que escucharía lo que tuviese que decir al regresar de la playa

- Y tú le dirás tus sentimientos

- Probablemente si, no deseo seguir a su lado mintiéndole sobre mis sentimientos a él

- Entonces será mejor que regresemos esta noche, al fin que después podemos venir en grupo

- En verdad no te molestaría Ayame

- Para nada, lo que no te perdonaría es que no me cuentes lo que te sucede

- En serio te molestarías si no te cuento todo

- Claro, te eh soportado tanto tiempo con tu "Inuyasha" que si no me lo dices, te mato

- Jajajajaja, esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta… y por cierto… olvidaba mencionarte algo

- Algo más… pues habla o cumpliré mi palabra

- Cuando me retiraba no le conteste cuando me pidió que le prometiera hablar con él al regresar y…

- Mujer no te quedes callada y dime, que sucedió

- Le respondí con un beso antes de salir corriendo

- Kagome, no tienes remedio, estas demasiado enamorada de él, ahora mejor vayamos a jugar un rato a la playa para aprovechar lo que queda de día

El resto de la tarde Ayame se paso molestado a Kagome con lo sucedido, rechazando algunas invitaciones de chicos que no dejaban de notar lo bonitas que son las chicas y trayendo a la mente de Kagome el momento de celos de Inuyasha, definitivamente si se enterara de eso, la mata, eso claro si en verdad siente algo por ella, al final fueron a arreglarse para regresar, tomaron el ultimo autobús y llegaron a buena hora a la ciudad.

Antes de llegar a su casa, Kagome tomo una dedición, ella amaba demasiado a Inuyasha y este empezaba a abrir su corazón y lo estaba haciendo para ella, así que aun equivocándose tomaría valor y lo enfrentaría al regresar, sea o no sea lo que ella desea, aunque eso no le arrebata las ganas de soñar y tener fe que terminaran estando juntos y luchando por salir adelante, así empieza a tener otro pensamiento más profundo, donde ella misma se dice:

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba, besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente, me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte, sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte qué mas dará lo que digan, qué más dará lo que piensen, si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar, el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

**Continuara…

* * *

**

**Nota:** Hola a todos, **gracias mil gracias por cumplir mi deseo** (ahora espero me apoyen de la misma manera con mis otros fic: "El amor nunca muere 'My Will" y "Mi primer amor", les juro que están también bonitos y emocionantes, además que "El amor nunca muere" en el capitulo 10 tendrá lemmon, ese si estaba ya decidido), me hace feliz tener tantos Reviews, sobre todo que me hacen sentir querida y apreciada jejejejeje… o al menos eso parece. Ahora les pido que me den una sorpresa, si pueden sobrepasar más de **67 Reviews**, les daré una sorpresa. Por cierto y aclaro que no es de mi propiedad la canción de **Alex Ubago** y sólo la utilice para darle más sabor a este fan fic…

**Les agradezco a:**

**Sesshi23, Hades Le Boursier, Candy, Zeta27, Numat, Dakota Ikeda, Nancy, Ady, AkikoMatsura, Sango1831, Fabisa, KroSan, Roshio Haneko Higurashi, Michiyo, Natsuki, Lorena, Paty, Keyg, Princesa-girl, Nashely, Karen, Anako-Chan, Mateo, Alber, Hillary, Anapana111, Princess Mko, Miho nee.chan, Karen, FENA de Weasley, Malfoys red-haired lover, InuAkai, Mana35, Shiga San, Liz Kraft, Adris, Ninfa de la Noche, Sofita, Minue, Fesabi, KagInu160, Karen, Aome, Serena Tsukino Chiba y todos aquellos del Foro de Inuyasha**

**P.D**. **Dejen sus correos** si no están anotados en fanfiction pues la **sorpresa se las haré llegar por correo** (conste que antes debe rebasar por un buen de **más de 67 Reviews**)


	7. Cap: Inseguridad

**Inseguridad**

Toda la noche y madrugada Inuyasha no pudo dormir, así que antes que todos en su casa despertaran, tomo el teléfono que se ubicaba cerca de su cama, no le seria difícil marcar pues tiene bien situados los números, el único problema es que no sabe cual es el número de Kagome, después de desesperarse recuerda que ella no esta en la ciudad, se maldice para sus adentros por no haberla retenido, por otro lado el cansancio ya le esta ganando, por lo que entre tanto pensamiento, se queda al fin dormido.

A una calles más, en el templo Higurashi una joven paso una noche bastante pesada, claro que pudo dormir, pero en sus sueños, aquel que tanto le roba sus suspiros la atormenta pensándolo y las ganas de al fin hablar con él, verlo y poder esperar el milagro de que también él desee al igual que ella, abrazarse, besarse y decirse que se aman. Aunque hay algo que en su mente recuerda y la hace sentirse culpable, ella no fue del todo sincera con él y antes que decir algo más, tendría que hablarlo y dejar que él lanzara su juicio.

Eran al fin las 8 a.m. y la madre de Inuyasha hacía el desayuno, su esposo se preparaba para ir a misa. Después de un tiempo que Inuyasha perdiera a vista, comenzó a ir con sus padres a la iglesia, eso bastante raro en él, tal vez sus deseos por volver a ver eran tantos que empezaba a tener fe. Pero esta vez sería diferente, no por falta de ganas, más bien por la incertidumbre, algo que lo inquietaba desde el fondo de su ser y por lo cual, tratando de ser lo más amable con sus padres se negó a ir con ellos y afortunadamente ellos aceptaron que se quedara.

Pasando las 9 a.m. Kagome caminaba nerviosa por la calle, pensando en como empezaría, simplemente deseaba tanto que de verdad él estuviese interesado en ella, todo era tan confuso. Alguien tropezó con ella, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Sango, la cual no paro de sonreír.

- Kagome muy buenos días, vas a casa de Inuyasha verdad

- Buenos días Sango, si lo voy a visitar

- Pensé que estarías en la playa en estos momentos, acaso paso algo

- No, es que… deje algo pendiente y tuve que regresar

- Tiene que ver con mi primo

- Ahh… no del todo, pero en parte

- Quiero preguntarte algo, pero deseo que me respondas honestamente

- Tratare

- Te gusta Inuyasha

- Yo… eso… la verdad creo que no

- Pero… pensé que ustedes tenían algo más

- Yo también lo pienso

- Me estas confundiendo Kagome

- La verdad es que necesito hablar con él

- Mira ahora mis tíos no están, tardaran un rato en regresar y yo salí por algo para Inuyasha, si deseas hablar con él te dejo la llave, tardare un poco, tendrán tiempo para hablar

Así Kagome se dirigió sola a casa de Inuyasha, no le había mentido a Sango, pero tampoco quería contarle todo, primero tenía que hablar con Inuyasha. Con mucha inseguridad abrió la puerta de la casa, lo escucho nombrar a su prima pidiéndole subir a su habitación, con un nudo en la garganta y los pies tan pesados como plomo, subió las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta Inuyasha comenzó a hablar a quien creía su prima.

- De verdad no tengo idea de que hacer, no pude conciliar el sueño bien y me siento tan extraño, no me gusta ser así de inseguro, me siento como un niño, maldita sea lo que ella me causa

Kagome se sorprendió y no supo como tomar ese comentario, iba a decir algo, más el chico retomo su platica.

- No puedo dejar de sentir celos, tengo deseos de ir a buscarla, pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto temor que me rechace, me arrepiento de haberla tratado mal y más de pedirle que no se fijara en mi, Sango de verdad crees que tengo esperanzas con Kagome… Sango estas allí

- Yo…

- Kagome…

Un silencio quedo en la habitación, él se sentía tan confundido, sin saberlo le confeso parte de lo que había querido decirle a su Kagome, ahora sin darse cuenta, lo había echo. No sabía si sentirse molesto por no decirle cuando llego que no era Sango o alegrarse porque no estaba en la playa y estaba allí con él. Kagome sentía que el corazón se le saldría, aunque en sus palabras en ningún momento menciono amarla, eso la hacia sentir más confundida, acaso era dependencia lo que él sentía por ella o algo más, eso la estaba matando, aunque también ella le tenía un secreto que confesarle. Él decidió al fin romper ese silencio.

- Contrario a lo que pienses, no estoy molesto por escuchar esto, ven y siéntate junto a mi

- Inuyasha… lo siento

- No te disculpes, ven por favor

Kagome sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, sentía que cada paso tardaba años y al llegar junto a él, sus pulmones se vaciaron dejando escapar un suspiro que claramente hizo sonreír a Inuyasha que al sentirla cerca ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara y se sentara, más cuando ella lo hizo, no la soltó.

- Pensé que regresarías hasta el lunes

- Inuyasha…

- Pasa algo, no me asustes, ¿estas bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, me la pase bastante bien pero… tenía algo que arreglar

- Ya lo hiciste

- Aun no

- Y cuando piensas hacerlo

- En cuanto me arme de valor

- Valor para que mi pequeña

- Inuyasha…

Ella al tener la mirada abajo, no noto cuando el se fue acercando a ella sino hasta que él acaricio su cabello para pasar a su cuello y subir su mano a su mejilla atrayéndola y depositando un beso cuando ella terminara de pronunciar su nombre. Kagome no aguanto más y lo abrazo, cosa que a Inuyasha le emociono y al intentar devolverle el abrazo resbalo un poco llevando todo su peso sobre ella, por lo que quedaron semi acostados.

Kagome se aferro a la espalda del chico, no dejaba de suspirar mientras se besaban, no pudo aguantar más las ganas de acariciarlo y besarlo o más bien, dejarse besar, respirar ya era muy difícil por la cantidad de sensaciones que tenía, Inuyasha se percato y aunque no le estaba bastando acariciarle el rostro y el hombro de ella mientras la besaba, tuvo que separarse.

- ¿Estas bien hermosa?

- Si no te preocupes... Inuyasha yo…

- Estas molesta

- No

- Ya tienes el valor para decirme que sucede

- Estoy confundida

- No es esto lo que esperabas de mi Kagome

- Haz dicho que te hago sentir inseguro, que haz llegado a sentir celos… que significa eso Inuyasha

- No acabo de hacértelo saber

- Fue un hermoso beso, pero tengo miedo

- No te lastimare pequeña

- Yo no he sido del todo honesta Inuyasha, si te enojas lo entenderé - En ese instante Inuyasha besa la frente de ella y después pega la frente a la suya.

- Estoy preparado para lo que tengas que decir

- En un principio vine porque estaba preocupada, sintiéndome responsable y cuando me pediste que me fuera y no me fijara en ti… realmente no fue nada más por amistad, también porque me gustabas… - Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar una leve risita de Inuayasha y lo dejo hablar.

- Me lo supuse, pero preferí pensar eso a creer que lo hacías por compasión

- No, eso no, jamás estaría sólo por compasión, eso sería cruel

- Entonces qué más tienes que añadir a tu confesión

- Que rompí mi promesa y tengo miedo que me hayas besado porque te hayas vuelto dependiente de mí y no por...

- ¿Por qué no me gustes?… en eso tienes razón, no me gustas pero tampoco te trato así por ser dependiente de ti cariño - Kagome sintió que su corazón se volvía loco, él no decía completas las cosas pero le hablaba de una manera que jamás lo hizo ni con Kikyo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces te responderé hasta que me digas en que rompiste tu promesa

- Dejaste de gustarme Inuyasha - cuando Kagome dijo eso, él sin darse cuenta sujeto más los hombros de la chica y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la escucho continuar - Perdóname por favor, yo… me enamore de ti dicho esto comenzó a llorar y él no pudo dejar de sonreír, la escucho sollozar y la volvió a besar y entre beso y beso al fin le confeso lo que guardaba su corazón por ella.

- Maldita sea Kagome, es tan fácil enamorarse de ti

Al escuchar eso Kagome cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, sintió como Inuyasha dejaba de besar sus labios para besar sus ojos mientras le acariciaba el cuello y su cabello. Su mente estaba en blanco disfrutando de esa felicidad, apenas atinaba a respirar entre suspiros. Inuyasha sintiendo que alcanzaba el cielo al por fin sentirse dueño de esos labios, dueño del corazón de esta tierna jovencita, tan dulce y delicada, a pesar que sus ganas de hacerle sentir su amor con toda su fuerza, se contuvo pues no deseaba asustarla y se conformo con tener parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, aunque su cuello era una idea despertante que lo hizo parar y sentarse en la cama sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su amada.

- Inuyasha…

- Tranquila cariño, como te sientes - le decía mientras ella también se iba sentando.

- Enamorada

- Jajajaja, yo también pequeña, también me siento enamorado de ti

- Pero…

- Que sucede, alguna otra inquietud hermosa

- Nos besamos pero aun somos amigos y los amigos no se besan así jeje

- Jajajaja, ya se a que te refieres pequeña traviesa, pero si lo que quieres es que te lo diga para que te sientas más segura… no, ya no somos nada más amigos, porque… -- - - ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

- Si…..

Nuevamente Inuyasha acaparo los labios de Kagome sin dejarla decir más, a ella ya no le importo y lo comenzó a besar con todas las fuerzas que su corazón le gritaba. Cuando él sintió la reacción de ella, no pudo controlarse más y la beso con más pasión, mordiéndole los labios, después bajando de su barbilla a su cuello mientras sus caricias la atraían más a él y lentamente se iban haciendo un poco más atrevidas. De pronto escucharon una voz que los hizo salir de ese momento tan acalorado.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora:** Y que dijeron, ya hubo Lemmon, pues siento decepcionarlos, porque aun no, faltan muchas cosas que les falta pasar, pero eso no quiere decir que no tendrán momentos como este o un poco más fuertes jejejeje, además no creo que Inuyasha lo disfrute del todo sin poder ver o… tal vez si?... no se jejejeje… Espero que con este capitulo me perdonen y ya no estén molestos conmigo, seguiré escribiendo, sólo ténganme paciencia y ya los recompensare. Por cierto, quieren que le ponga Lemmon?...

Ah… lo olvidaba, espero que lean "Mi primer Amor" y "El amor nunca muere" porque son igual de buenas… por favor sigan dejando sus comentarios si?... nos vemos.


	8. Cap: Eres mi luz

**Tu eres mi luz**

El silencio reinaba en la casa, los dueños acababan de regresar de la iglesia y mientras Izayoi comenzaba a preparar los alimentos, el señor Inutaisho miraba un poco de televisión, ninguno de los dos se molesto en subir a ver a su hijo creyendo que estaba con Sango, la cual al cabo de unos minutos entro a la casa junto a Miroku, el tío de Sango le empezaba a preguntar a ambos por la aparente depresión de su hijo, cuando un ruido se escucho y al recordar la situación de su hijo y por instinto paternal se levanto de su asiento y a paso veloz se dirigió al cuarto de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango le seguían los pasos asustados, ya que momentos antes Sango le comentaba a Miroku que Kagome se encontraba con Inuyasha y al ver la reacción de su tío, era muy probable que no supieran de la presencia de la chica, por lo que podría ser un problema si el señor entraba, podía pasar cualquier cosa, por lo que Sango fingió lastimarse el pie y mientras su tío la ayudaba a levantarse, Miroku corrió a ver que sucedía con su amigo.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha estaban concentrados en hacerle sentir todo su cariño a su dulce Kagome, una chica tan dulce e inocente y demasiado tentadora para su gusto, como poder contener todo lo que realmente le hace sentir si con dificultad podía besarla tiernamente cuando la verdad deseaba hacerle sentir más y más, desafortunadamente para él, sus emociones iban ganando y ella no ayudaba mucho correspondiéndole con tanta ansiedad. Kagome por su lado estaba tan maravillada, sin culpas y feliz, entregando su cariño y amor a quien más amaba, para ella el mundo era ese instante, sólo para ellos y aunque la asustaba un poco la manera de proceder de Inuyasha, no deseaba separarse de él. Ambos tan cegados por el amor no escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta.

- Veo que no pierden el tiempo, pero será mejor que lo dejen para el rato, Inuyasha, tu padre esta por venir.

- Miroku porque rayos no tocas la puerta

- Acaso no entiendes, tu pa…

- ¿Hijo estas bien? - El señor entra sin pedirle permiso a Miroku con Sango apoyada de su brazo, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse a su hijo y su amiga rojos y se da una idea, pero prefiere mejor no entrar en detalles por respeto a ella. - Perdón hijo, no sabía que estabas acompañado.

- No hay problema, estoy bien, por qué lo preguntas

- Se escucho un ruido fuerte

- Lo siento señor, he tirado unos libros al tomar uno, lamento haberlo asustado

- Unos libros…

- Si papá, Kagome estaba por retomar una lectura - dijo Inuyasha intentando de sonar convincente ante la duda de su padre.

- Inuyasha espero no te moleste que tu prima se quede un rato con ustedes, se lastimo el pie y señorita Kagome, nos agradaría mucho que se quede a comer con nosotros

- Le agradezco la invitación señor, por supuesto que me quedo.

- Gracias yo también me quedo, digo tendré que ayudarle a Sango a moverse mientras le duela su pie

- No te preocupes Miroku, mi sobrina estará bien en un rato, pero si te puedes quedar a comer, con permiso muchachos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon que el señor empezaba a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento todos se soltaron a las carcajadas, su risa era nerviosa.

- No se te ocurrió una mejor manera para decirnos Miroku

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes…

- De qué hablas Miroku, que paso aquí Kagome

- Veras Sango… yo…

- No paso nada del otro mundo prima, tan sólo que Kagome y yo ya somos novios

Sango pego un grito de felicidad mientras que Miroku se limitaba a reír puesto que él lo había descubierto de otra forma y seguro que si abría la boca, Inuyasha no dudaría en exterminarlo. El padre de Inutaisho subió de nuevo tras escuchar el grito de su sobrina y después de ver que todos estaban riendo, los reprendió por el susto a lo que Inuyasha se defendió dándole la sorpresa de su nueva novia, el señor aparentemente lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad, pero nada más salio del cuarto y fue directo a decirle a Izayoi, ambos estaban felices de que su hijo estuviese tan contento.

- Cuéntame Kagome, como fue que Inuyasha al fin te lo dijo

- Se podría decir que fue a causa de un accidente

- Miroku, nadie te pregunto a ti, primita, creo que será mejor que te conformes con saber que ya somos novios

- Desde cuando te cierras tanto, antes me contabas…

- Precisamente por eso ya no deseo hacer más comentarios

- Que malo eres con ellos Inu...

- Estando aquí Miroku ni loco haré más comentarios

- Amigo mío, me estas insinuando que soy un mal pensado, no me difames así

- Jajaja, no si no necesito decir lo que ya es evidente

- Ya van a empezar ustedes dos, como se ve que te sientes muy bien primo

- Si y dudo que esto se me pase y de echo, tengo ahora una meta

- De que hablas Inu?

- Kagome, Miroku, me ayudarían a retomar mis estudios en la escuela

Todos volvieron a gritar, el padre de Inuyasha ya ni sabía si subir o no, pero al final prefirió esperar a la mesa. Ya a la hora de comer, todos reunidos empezaron a contar de la felicidad que es presa Inuyasha gracias a Kagome, al mismo tiempo su deseo de ir de nuevo a la secundaria. Sus padres no sabían si dejarlo o no, pero al final decidieron que si su hijo ya empezaba a razonar y abrirse en vez de auto compadecerse, no perdían nada con intentar, tal vez eso le ayudaría a su recuperación y más tarde a una posible operación.

- Kagome hija y desde cuando te fijaste en mi hijo

- Mamá! No la acoses con esas preguntas

- No Inuyasha, deja hablar a mi tía, esto es interesante, vamos Kagome, responde

- Este… bueno yo… es que…

- Desde que empezamos secundaria ella nos ayudo siempre con los proyectos y yo siempre aposte que era por Inuyasha

- Cállate Miroku que a ti no te preguntaron

- No, si nada más comentaba amigo

- Entonces par de flojos, dejaban que esta señorita les resolviera sus problemas eh

- Papá, Miroku tiene la lengua muy suelta y exagera demasiado

- Pero si digo la verdad, que a ti te de pena es una cosa

- Y que tu seas un desvergonzado es otra

- Entonces lo estas aceptando primo

- Jajaja, hijo no se si debo regañarte o reírme, tu padre era muy parecido

- Izayoi eso no es verdad, no vamos a empezar con lo mismo

- Ok, ok, no haré más comentarios, pero eso si hijo, de tal palo tal astilla

Todos comenzaron a reír, después de unas bromas entre los padres de Inuyasha, siguieron con el tema, pero al ver que Kagome se apenaba demasiado, prefirieron dejar de insistirle, la chica era totalmente apenada, aunque cortésmente intentaba contestar lo mejor posible. Ya estaban por retirarse Miroku, Sango y Kagome, los padres de Inuyasha los dejaron solos para que pudieran despedirse a gusto.

- Miroku, las podrás acompañar

- Ya sabes que si amigo, cuentas conmigo

- Eso me alegra, pero cuídalas mucho

- Claro que si

- Pero déjenme un momento a solas con Kagome

- Esta bien primo, nosotros vamos a platicar afuera un rato, Kagome nos dices cuando terminen de hablar

- Claro Sango - Dicho esto, Sango y Miroku salen del cuarto hacia la salida del pasillo

- Kagome…

- Pasa algo Inuyasha - Le pregunta mientras se sienta junto a él

- Kagome… - Ahora el se levanta dándole la espalda a la chica

- Me estas asustando, que sucede Inu - Se levanta y se para junto a él, cuando la siente cerca, estira su brazo topándose con el brazo de la chica y lo jala a él.

- Hoy me han recordado algo que me avergüenza - le dice esto al oído mientras la abraza fuerte - me da miedo que aun estés lastimada por mis tonterías.

- Dejemos el pasado atrás, hace no mucho nos hicimos buenos amigos y ahora… es bastante hermoso como para recordar los malos momentos

- Eres muy noble Kagome, demasiado valiosa, no dejare de reprocharme el no haberte tratado antes

- Jejeje, para que darle vueltas, ahora todo ira bien verdad

- Eso espero, aunque ojala no fueras tan… cautivante

- No entiendo, que tiene de malo

- Jajajaja… eres inocente niña, sólo espero no dejarme llevar demasiado

Kagome se sonrojo, recordó lo que estaban haciendo cuando entro Miroku, cosa que despertó una duda en ella, no podía decir que ahora Inuyasha estuviera jugando con ella, pero todo era demasiado rápido.

- Oye Inu… te estas refiriendo a... bueno a… eso?

- Jajajaja Kagome tranquila, no me intente aprovechar ni nada, perdóname si te asuste, pero si quieres la verdad, nadie me había echo sentir tantos sentimientos a la vez y lo que sucedió fue sin mala intención, simplemente que me deje llevar e inconcientemente quería hacerte sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo

- Yo… no estoy molesta, sólo que nadie me había besado antes y menos… - no pudo evitar suspirar - me siento tan diferente ahora

- Iremos más lento si así lo deseas, no quiero perderte por asustarte

- No… no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana sip?...

- Ok… estaré impaciente para poder estar contigo de nuevo - aunque en toda la platica la mantuvo abrazada, ahora la retuvo con un poco más de fuerza para después soltarla al tiempo de ir subiendo sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, subiendo por sus mejillas y así lentamente atraer el rostro de su niña - no pensaras irte sin besarme linda

- Aun me parece un sueño jejeje - y se dejo besar, tratando de sostenerse, sus piernas se hacían gelatina al estar con Inuyasha, terminaron el beso mientras ella daba unos pasos para atrás, tratando de contener su respiración - es mejor que me apresure o me dejaran… te amo…

Ella se alejo sin esperar una respuesta, corrió hasta Sango y Miroku, su cabeza giraba y estaba en las nubes, sabía que él estaría riendo, ahora tenia mucho que pensar. Inuyasha por su lado la sintió huir, sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo, lo que le hacía pensar que le llevaría un tiempo adaptarla a que de verdad él también estaba siendo honesto. Ahora él se enfrentaría a todo, sin importar ya nada.

Un nuevo día, la misma monotonía de los lunes para los estudiantes. Kagome no pudo dormir bien por la noche pensando en todas las cosas que sucedieron. Ayame se topo con ella, más la otra ni en cuenta, por lo que la chica le dio tremendo susto. Todo el camino se la paso molestándola e intentando hacer que le contara el resultado de la platica con Inuyasha.

En la entrada de la escuela había demasiado desorden, todos se quedaron callados al ver a Kagome, cosa que les extraño a las chicas. Kikyo estaba entre aquellos, estaba pálida y molesta y al ver a Kagome su cara se torno roja, llena de ira, abriéndose camino entre sus compañeros, llego hasta ella.

- Harías todo para humillarme, no te basto con regalártele

- Estas loca, de qué hablas

- Kagome, mejor vámonos, esta mujer no puede estar más ardida

- A quién diablos le dices ardida Ayame, no estoy ardida idiota

- Estas buscando pelea bruja - dijo la pelirroja a punto de desgreñar a Kikyo, mientras una mano la detuvo, era Kouga que furioso también les empezó a reclamar.

- Vamos chicas, no discutan por tonterías, dudo que ella quiera venir a presumirlo

- Cada vez entiendo menos, de que están hablando

- No te hagas la mosca muerta Kagome, tu lo sabes bien

- Hola chicas, llegan tarde, será mejor que entren al salón

- Miroku no te metas o son tan poca cosa que necesitan defensor

- Estas apunto de hacer que te arranque el cabello Kikyo…

- Ayame, mejor vámonos, deja que se queden haciendo sus berrinches

Sin esperar más respuestas, Kagome jalo a su amiga del brazo y entraron a la escuela seguidas de Miroku el cual iba muerto de la risa. Ellas pensaron que eran por las caras de Kikyo y Kouga y dado su enojo mejor no dijeron nada. Ya casi llegando al salón, más tranquilas, comenzaron a caminar más lento, mientras Miroku trataba de apresurarlas.

- Pero cual es la prisa, el maestro no llegara hasta dentro de 10 o 15 minutos

- Le tengo una sorpresa muy especial a la señorita Kagome

- ¿A mi? - lo miro llena de sospechas - esto tiene algo que ver con la agresión de la entrada

- Podría decirse, pero mejor apresúrate – acto seguido para no dar más explicaciones, se echo a correr y se metió al salón.

- Qué le pasara a ese loco Kagome

- No lo se, pero ahora lo sabremos - le contesto a Ayame la chica, mientras iban entrando al aula y sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo allí

- Inuyasha, saluda a tu novia, acaba de llegar

- Hola linda, tardaste mucho…

**

* * *

****Continuara….**

**Nota de la Autora**: Gracias, gracias, gracias a todo quien me ha felicitado, amenazado y demás, aprecio que les guste mi fic y espero también me hagan el honor de leer mis otros fic de Inuyasha, el del "El amor nunca muere, My Will" casi nadie lo ha leído… TT, les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho, por fis… léanlo. Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo, acepto sugerencias y demás… menos tomatazos…


	9. Cap: Ironias

**Ironías**

- El invidente vino a clases, la lela seguro esta emocionada y el par de patiños haciéndoles segunda, que cuarteto de perdedores - se reía Kikyo en sus caras.

- Escuchaste algo Kagome - le pregunta Ayame a su amiga - porque al parecer escuche un zumbido

- Seguro, hay moscos muy molestos ultimante Ayame - comenta Kagome tratando de aguantarse las ganas de patear a Kikyo.

- Al parecer es temporada, que fastidio tener que aguantar a esos inoportunos chupa sangre - remata Miroku

- Wuauuuu! Sorprendente, los lelos tienen uñas, increíble, pero eso pronto se les acabara pequeñas e insignificantes basuras - en ese momento Inuyasha siente la mano de Kagome empezar a soltarlo y sabe lo que seguiría si no quitaba la atención de esa mujer de sus amigos.

- Te estas pasando perra, si no deseas tener problemas, deja de molestarnos

- Tu… me amenazas tu, a mi?... perdóname mi adorado Inuyasha, - haciéndose la débil al tiempo de intentar abrazar a Inuyasha - no pienso decir nada más, no deseo que tu ira caiga sobre mi - lo dice ya en un tono muy burlón – tienes tantos… ups… pero que digo, si tu ya no tienes amigos que te hagan ver imponente, todos te dejaron por ser un perdedor

Kagome estaba por lanzarle una cachetada cuando su maestro entra en el salón, poco después ingresa el nuevo capitán del equipo de fut americano, todos en la sala están tensos que más que salón de clases parece campo de minado, alguien que toque algo de más y no faltarían los golpes y palabrotas con o sin tutor.

Afortunadamente la madre de Inuyasha se presento para explicarles a los profesores la ansiedad de su hijo por incorporarse a clases y tras ponerse de acuerdo, concuerdan que Kagome y Miroku le apoyaran para hacerle entender lo que se deba de tener escrito. Durante esos momentos, Kikyo y Kouga se tienen que tragar su veneno, algunos otros de sus compañeros están entre sorprendidos por el regreso de Inuyasha, otros molestos, otros simplemente les da lo mismo.

Con algo de trabajo durante las primeras horas, Kagome es prácticamente la que esta apoyando a Inuyasha y a Miroku, el cual se da por vencido para captar las enseñanzas del maestro, aunque para Kagome le sirve de ejemplo, pues si Miroku entendía lo que ella le explicaba, entre él y ella se lo explicaban más sencillo a Inuyasha. Ayame por su lado, trataba de apoyar a su amiga tanto como podía y esto le dejaba ver a sus compañeros las verdaderas ganas de progresar de Inuyasha, cambiando un poco su pensamiento acerca del chico que antes aparentaba ser un flojo presumido.

Para el receso, de nuevo se sentía la presión, por lo que Kagome les pidió a los demás que fueran discretos y trataran de no llamar la atención para no causar molestias innecesarias que les trajeran problemas. Para su suerte llegaron algunos alumnos a recoger a Kouga ya que tenían una practica importante y de jalón se llevaron a su porrista Kikyo. Así el grupito salio a disfrutar de un rato para comer y platicar, Miroku ayudaba a Inuyasha mientras les pidieron a las chicas traerles algunas cosas de comer, no tardaron mucho en regresar.

- Espero que les gusten los sándwiches de frutas y panes rellenos de pollo, es la especialidad de hoy

- Además Kagome trago Remunen y Leche de Melón, les esta consintiendo mucho

- Señorita Kagome, usted siempre tan amable con este par de pobres hambrientos – al decir esto Miroku, Kagome se pone roja hasta las orejas

- No… no es molestia…

- Claro que no es molestia – dice Inuyasha – lo hace por consentir a su novio

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh entonces es cierto!! – Grita Ayame – No lo dijeron solo por molestar a esos bobos

- Tranquila Ayame, todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de contarte

- Eso me recuerda… - dice Inyasha un tanto serio – si me permitirían hablar un rato a solas con mi princesa

Ayame al parecer no termina de captar pero Miroku que sabe perfectamente la indirecta de su amigo de "no estorben", les pide los disculpen, toma las raciones correspondientes de comida para él y Ayame y se la lleva prometiendo explicarle después.

- Que malo eres Inuyasha, acaso no quieres que comamos todos juntos

- Acaso no prefieres estar un rato a solas conmigo pequeña – lo dice levantando su mano para que ella la tome

- Por supuesto que también me encanta, solo que jejeje, esto es algo nuevo para mi – toma la mano del chico y el la hala a él – cuidado Inuyasha, casi caigo en la comida

- Pero caíste en mis brazos, eso no es peor… - le dice esto en un susurro que la pone a temblar

- Si!... digo… No! – se pone nerviosa Kagome, sintiendo como el chico la rodea con un brazo y con el otro acaricia su cuello y su barbilla

- Nerviosa mi querida Kagome

- Realmente aun creo que esto es un sueño, no te imagine así de tierno y lind… - la calla empujándola a él y dirigiendo su rostro al suyo para robarle un beso

- Esto es aun más lindo, probar la suavidad de tus labios, en este momento como desearía ver tu rostro que seguramente esta rojo y tus ojos abiertos y alegres

- Inuyasha, lo describes tal como es… pienso que deberíamos comer – comenta mientras intenta separarse un poco

- Realmente no tengo hambre precisamente por la comida – Kagome se mueve bruscamente entre su abrazo con lo que él comprende que eso fue muy atrevido y la asusto – jajaja, olvida lo que dije, solo quiero hacerte repelar

- Muy gracioso Inuyasha… abre la boca – le da un pan de carne – si no te doy de comer, eres capaz de seguirme molestando

- Que amorosa mi novia… me alimenta para callarme… - y piensa, que para no permitirle decir más cosas que la pongan nerviosa

Están tan tranquilos comiendo cuando escuchan la insoportable voz de Kikyo acercarse y no tardo en ubicarlos para ir a molestar. Inuyasha sintió el agarre de Kagome en el brazo, dándose cuenta del fastidio.

- Que linda se ve la lela cuidando de ti Inu, lastima que solo le pudieras dar alas en estos momentos de enfermedad… de lo contrario jamás le darías oportunidad

- Deja de fastidiar Kikyo, ella no es una lela y vale más que tu

- Que ingrato eres Inu, antes me lloraste por que no me fuera de tu lado

- Verdaderamente no se en que bobada pensé al pedírtelo

- En tu amor por mi, ahora que estas así, no puedes distinguir entre lo bueno de lo… vulgar – sonríe para Kagome mirándola de arriba a bajo

- Claro, en algo concuerdo – Kikyo sonríe y Kagome aprieta las manos que sujetan a Inuyasha – creo que mi ceguera no me permitía ver con que mujer tan vulgar estaba antes de perder la vista – ahora Kagome ponía cara de sorpresa y se le escapo una leve sonrisa

- Como te atreves a hablarme así, ahora que he venido a intentar acercarme a ti para… intentar algo más…

- Ni te atrevas, bastante haz echo con venir a insultarme y encima salir con esa tontería – al fin Kagome se armo de valor para hablar

- No te metas en esto bobita, es entre Inuyasha y yo

- No la insultes Kikyo, lárgate de una buena vez, no me interesa hablar contigo de nada

- Muy bien querido, aunque no me rendiré y lo sabes…

Mientras se aleja, Kagome siente un ardor dentro de ella, los celos la mataban, aunque sabía que esto no tenía sentido, puesto que apenas en la mañana ella los insulto parejo y ahora se venia solo contra ella y a Inuyasha lo estaba tratando muy amorosa, lo más obvio es que quisiera separarlos para luego burlarse de ellos por separados.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, pese el enorme amor que siente por Kagome, le dolió inquietarse al escuchar las intenciones de su ex novia, por otro lado, algo le daba a ver que obviamente era una jugarreta, solo que meditándolo bien, tal vez era una oportunidad para ponerla en su lugar, tenía que esperar para acomodar las piezas y luego, darle su merecido.

- Tranquila preciosa, solo quiere molestar, ignórala y dedícate a cuidarme

- De verdad que le das poca importancia, no te das cuenta que nos quiere fastidiar

- Por supuesto que si, pero debes tener calma, no vale la pena que le des lo que ella desea

- No le estoy dando nada – dice enojada – jamás le daré el gusto

- Se lo estas dando enojándote y dándole más importancia, ignórala y ella se sentirá más ofendida mi pequeña fiera

- Inuyasha!! – lo empuja – no me digas así…

- Jajajaja no quieres que te diga así y mira como te pones, ya olvídalo, dime donde están la sobras y la demás basura para ayudarte a recoger

- Inu… me molesto que ella te hablar así, disculpa, parece que me puse celosa – se pone roja y se recarga en el pecho del chico y un árbol en donde se recargaba el chico

- ¿De verdad preciosa? – la toma de los hombros y la recarga en el árbol – sabes que tu belleza interna me atrajo y… antes de perder la vista, jamás negué que fueras bonita, y en combinación te hace tremendamente hermosa – sube una de sus manos para acariciarle desde el hombro, el cuello, su barbilla y la mejilla para ubicar sus labios y la comienza a besar con pasión.

Kagome va dejando atrás los celos, no sin antes aferrarse a él y ambos se dejan perder en el beso, sintiendo que todo se desaparece a su alrededor, ella sintiéndose en las nubes, con una felicidad que nada puede comparársele y extrañamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo va cambiando y deja de conformarse con sólo un beso, cosa que la perturba y confunde, no por ello dejando de besarlo.

Inuyasha sacando provecho de los celos de su pequeña novia, no deja de besarla con infinita devoción, la adora y sabe que es complicado separar sus sensaciones de hombre a las del amor que siente. Tenia que aceptar que antes no le importaba dejarse llevar por la salvaje necesidad que le despertaba Kikyo, sobre todo que era ella quien más lo inducía y que por extrañas razones, jamás lograron concretar, aunque para razonarlo ahora, fue mejor, ahora se podría estar arrepintiendo. Con Kagome, no era su necesidad, era el amor lo que le empujaba a querer más, pero sabía que su niña es muy inocente, por ello para el beso cuando siente que su impulso se esta desbocando y la apretaba más.

- Pasa algo Inu – dice preocupara Kagome

- Sí, nos hemos olvidado de todo y en este momento no tengo mucho sentido del tiempo, no deseo que perdamos las clases – trata de excusarse con una buena razón para no inquietarla – de lo contrario, me encantaría seguir besando esos bellos labios de miel que tienes Kagome

- Bien veamos… jajaja, que suerte, estamos a escasos minutos de que termine el descanso, es mejor ir al salón

No acababa de decirlo cuando Miroku y Ayame hacían su reaparición, Ayame se quejaba con Kagome de que Miroku no paraba de hacerles invitaciones a las chicas más lindas que pasaban y que a pesar de que ella no es más que una amiga, se sintió incomoda, a lo que Kagome para fastidiar a Miroku lo amenazo con acusarlo con Sango e Inuyasha tampoco perdió la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo, diciendo que Sango terminaría por castrarlo para evitar que este de resbaloso, por esta ocasión Miroku no intento hacerse la victima, por el contrario, termino diciendo que todo eso le sucedía por estar tan guapo.

Entraron a las risas al salón, sin prestar atención a la mirada envidiosa de Kikyo y la de odio de Kouga, este chico se había enterado que Kikyo fue a buscar a Inuyasha, seguramente para burlarse, pero igual le molestaba que el perro fuera el centro de atención de nuevo, cosa que tendría que arreglar al salir de clases, además también tenía cuentas pendientes con Kagome, por más difícil que fuera, en algún momento le tenía que arrebatar todo al apestoso perro de Inuyasha.

Las clases le resultaron bastante complicadas a Inuyasha, en primera porque era la primera vez que prestaba tanta atención y otra porque obviamente al no poder ver, tenía que concentrarse más, encima que estaba retrasado, eso era todo un reto. Kagome solo sonreía, le poniendo mucho empeño para que Inuyasha comprendiera y verlo tan atento, la animaba bastante.

Al terminar la ultima clase, todos estaban alistando para irse, cuando Kouga se acerca a Inuyasha para molestarlo, los amigos de este se encargan de distraer a los demás para evitar que apoyen al chico y dejárselo a Kouga.

- Me gustaría saber que diablos hacías con mi novia hace rato

- Con ella, ni te preocupes lobo sarnoso, no me interesa en lo más mínimo

- No lo se, sigue siendo la más popular y tu, podrías tomar provecho de eso, ahora con tan poca fama, seguramente querrías sacarle popularidad

- No soy el de antes y no me interesa, tengo a alguien mejor, acaso no lo sabes

- Eso pensaba, hasta que la vi contigo, digo, alguien que te mire por compasión, pierde esa mágica inocencia que proyectaba, seguramente no es lo único en apariencias d ella

- Deja de meterte con Kagome o tendré que hacerte que la respetes

- Wuauuu! Inuyasha defendiéndola de ese modo, acaso será que ya abrió las piernas y por eso estas tan interesado en ella

- Kouga… jura que te mato… discúlpate con ella o no te van a quedar un solo lugar de tu cuerpo que no golpee

- Jajaja, seguramente, esa ya ha de estar más repasada por ti y sabrá por cuantos, de echo me encantaría que me de una cita para constatarlo por mi mismo…

Todos miraban incrédulos la discusión de estos chicos, Kagome se sentía dolida por las insinuaciones y luego lo que aseguraba Kouga de ella, no era posible la magnitud de su odio contra ellos. Solo alcanzo a ver a Inuyasha estirar el brazo para encontrar a Kouga, cerro los ojos por las lagrimas y al abrirlos de nuevo a causa de un golpe que fuera provocado por algo que callo al piso, los abrió y vio a Inuyasha revolcarse para darle de golpes a Kouga y este por su lado, aparte de la sorpresa, se había quedado sin forma de defenderse.

Con todo el ruido entraron algunos maestros a ver que pasaba y separaron a los chicos, entre lo que intentaba aclarar cada parte para evitar un castigo, se pasaron varias horas, entre las cuales Kagome sufrió un desmayo de la fuerte impresión, lo que le dio pie a Kikyo para comenzar a arrojar veneno para difamarla. Ayame acompañando a su amiga no pudo enfrentar a esa tipa y Miroku aclarando la situación por la que comenzó el pleito.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota: Ya se que no tengo perdón, deje muchísimo tiempo sin escribir, hace poco recibí un review de una persona a la que le dedique mis fic y al final termino rompiendo mi corazón… bueno, desde aquí en adelante, mis fic son para todos mis lectores así como a quienes gusten conocerme por msn, mi correo esta en mi perfil así como también el de una estación de radio donde ando de loca trasmitiendo por las noches (11 p.m. hr. México) música de anime en Realidad Alternativa Radio, correo: realidad(guion bajo)alternativa-arroba-live . com . mx).

Espero me perdonen y déjenme Review, intentare actualizar en estos días y por favor, ya dejen de amenazarme con Hackear mi pc si no actualizo pronto XD

Los quiere su amiga Megami Mars


End file.
